Glauben ist Sehen
by remadora-ftw
Summary: „Sehen ist nicht Glauben. Glauben ist Sehen." Eine AU Story zu Weihnachten. German Translation of bravevulnerability's "Believing Is Seeing"
1. Chapter 1

„Benny, bei Fuß," schnaubt er, dem Hund folgend, der seinen Befehl komplett ignoriert und den Fußweg entlang pflügt, hoffentlich zu dem Coffeeshop, den er versucht in einem Stück zu erreichen.

Er mag Benny, den schwarzen Labrador, er liebt seine Tochter und Mutter dafür, dass sie den Hund zu seinem letzten Geburtstag ausgewählt haben, aber sie sind beide noch neu dabei – Benny ist immer noch ein Welpe, frisch vom Training und Castle ist immer noch daran gewöhnt seinen Stock zu nutzen, um sich zurecht zu finden, nicht ein anderes Lebewesen. Schon gar kein Lebewesen mit einer kurzen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne und offensichtlichen Kontrollproblemen.

Das GPS auf seinem Handy piept und er verstärkt seinen Griff an der Leine des Hundes, bringt ihn zum Stehen. Castle atmet erleichtert ein und greift nach der Türklinke des Coffeeshops, erlaubt dem Hund vor ihm hinein zu treten.

Er kommt oft hier her, vielleicht ein- oder zweimal die Woche, wenn er Zeit hat, und sie alle kennen ihn, wissen alle, dass er manchmal Probleme hat das Gebäude zu betreten, oder ausversehen in jemanden reinläuft, wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist. Er ist kaum durch die Tür, als eine vertraute Hand seine Schulter berührt.

„Hallo, Mr. Castle. Ihr gewöhnlicher Fensterplatz?" fragt Marianne, ein Mädchen in Alexis' Alter und seine Lieblingsbedienung, und er nickt.

„Natürlich, Sie wissen, dass ich den Ausblick liebe," scherzt er, und hört zu wie Marianne Benny mit sanften Worten und einem Streicheln über den Rücken begrüßt, bevor sie sie zu der Ecke des Ladens führt.

Aber nach nur einer Handvoll vorsichtiger Schritte, bevor sie ihren Weg zu der Nische manövrieren können, leitet Benny ihn direkt in eine andere Person.

„Hey, passen Sie auf wo Sie hingehen," blafft die Frau, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, bereit ihn zurück zu drängen, aber er greift nach ihren Ellenbogen.

„Es tut mir leid, es war ein Unfall, verbrochen. Mein Hund ist immer noch ein Welpe und er lässt sich noch leicht ablenken."

Eine Pause entsteht und er kann das sanfte einatmen der Frau hören, als Erkenntnis einsetzt.

„Shit, Sie sind – Es tut mir leid."

Er guckst und lässt sie los, sichergehend, dass sie beide fest stehen, bevor er einen Schritt zurück tritt. „Kein Problem. Kann jedem Mal passieren."

„Mag sein, aber es war einfach – es war unhöflich. Lassen Sie mich ihnen einen Kaffee kaufen, um es wieder gut zu machen," hört er sie entscheiden, ihr Ton keinen Raum für Widerspruch zulassend, also zuckt er mit den Schultern, zeigt in die Richtung seines Platzes, die er sich gemerkt hat.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

Ihre Hand legt sich um seinen Ellbogen, lange dünne Finger, die sich um den Knochen legen, und bleibt da bis sie sicher in der Nische sitzen mit Benny unter dem Tisch.

„Ich bin übrigens Kate."

Sie nimmt die Hand von seinem Ellbogen um die seine zu nehmen, als er sie ihr entgegenstreckt.

„Schön Sie zu treffen Kate, ich bin Rick."

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind, Mr. Castle."

Sein Herz sinkt ein wenig. Wenn sie weiß, wer er ist, dann weiß sie von dem Unfall, von seinem Ruf vorher, und er fühlt seine Chance – nicht, dass sie je groß war – mehr als nur der blinde Typ zu sein, dem sie einen Mitleidskaffee kauft, rasant schwinden.

„Ah," murmelt er, lässt ihre Hand los und legt seine auf den Tisch. „Hätt ich mir denken können."

„Ich dachte Sie würden es schätzen erkannt zu werden," witzelt sie, ihn mit der Schulter stoßend und seinen Lippen ein Grinsen entlockend.

Normalerweise tendieren andere Menschen dazu sich in seiner Gegenwart behutsam zu verhalten, haben Angst ihn zu berühren oder anzurempeln, als wäre sein ganzer Körper irgendwas Zerbrechliches. Bisher behandelte die Frau in die Benny ihn hineingeleitet hat, wie einen normalen Menschen.

Er mag sie jetzt schon.

„Nicht mehr so sehr," gibt er schulterzuckend zu, dreht seinen Kopf zu dem Klang von Mariannas herannahenden Schritten.

Kate besteht darauf, dass er als erstes Bestellt und er entscheidet sich dafür eine der Festtagskreationen zu probieren, die der Laden immer um diese Zeit des Jahres anbietet. Kate bestellt sich einen Latte, mager mit zwei Spritzern zuckerfreier Vanille, und er ertappt sich dabei, wie er sich die Wahl einprägt. Nur für den Fall, dass er so viel Glück hat und ihr nochmal über den Weg läuft.

„Ich vermisse Ihr Schreiben," sagt sie als Marianne von ihrem Tisch weggetreten ist, ihre Stimme voll mit Schüchternheit, und er schaut in ihre Richtung, sich fragend ob die Überraschung, die er spürt in seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist.

„Sie haben meine Werke gelesen?"

„Derrick Storm war … Ihre Bücher waren irgendwie wichtig für mich, ja," gibt sie zu, die Bewegung ihres Arms neben ihm lässt ihn glauben, dass sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr streicht, als ob sie nervös ist, ihm das zu erzählen.

„Sorry, dass ich ihn getötet habe," Rick verzieht das Gesicht, hört sie lachen, findet, dass er dieses Geräusch mehr und mehr liebt, je öfter er es hört. „Ich war – es war nicht unbedingt geplant, aber nachdem … ich mein Augenlicht verloren habe, habe ich auch meine Inspiration verloren."

„Verständlich," stimmt sie zu, mal was anderes, als das gewöhnliche enttäuschte Seufzen, das er sonst für die Antwort erhält. „Irgendwas Neues in Arbeit?"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sie sind ein Reporter, der versucht Antworten von mir zu erhalten," stichelt er, aber sie schnaubt, etwas was nach Belustigung klingt, entschlüpft ihren Lippen, und eine Sekunde später nimmt sie seine Hand und legt etwas Ledriges, wie eine Gürtelschnalle, in seine Hand.

„Ist das eine Dienstmarke?" murmelt er, konzentriert sich auf die Form von Zahlen, die er nachzieht, die Buchstaben und das Design in der Mitte.

„Detective Marke," bestätigt sie und er zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Detective?" Sie summt zustimmend, als er ihr die Marke zurück gibt. „Welches Dezernat?"

„Mord," seufzt sie, ein Flüstern von Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme, das er sofort verstehen will. „Immer noch Angst, dass ich ein Reporter bin?"

Castle grinst. „Oh nein, Detective. Aber Sie dürfen mich jederzeit befragen."

Kate lacht trocken und er hört zu, während Bennys Nägel auf dem Holzboden tappen, sich leise unter dem Tisch bewegend, näher zu der Frau an seiner Seite.

Er befürchtet, dass sie beide bereist in sie vernarrt sind.

* * *

„Normalerweise habe ich einen Stock," erklärt er, die Tasse seines Pfefferminzlattes mit seinem Daumen umrandend. „Der ist um einiges kooperativer."

„Verletzt seine Gefühle nicht," neckt Kate, den Hund zwischen seinen Ohren kraulend, während er mit seinen großen braunen Augen zu ihr hoch starrt. Sie hat die letzte Stunde mit Rick und Benny gesessen, lange nachdem sie ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hat, und sie hat keine Eile zu gehen. Es ist immerhin ihr freier Tag und das ist der schönste, den sie seit langem hatte. „Warum nimmst du dann ihn?"

Richard Castle zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alexis hat ihn für meinen Geburtstag ausgesucht. Er ist ein guter Hund, aber wie ich schon sagte, als er uns zusammengeführt hat, noch immer ein bisschen ein Welpe."

Kate lächelt Benny sanft an, der Kopf des Hundes auf ihren Knien. Sie hat ihren Lieblingsautor nicht sofort erkannt, erst _nachdem_ sie ihn beleidigt hatte, aber nachdem sie mit ihm eine Stunde lang über den Hund, seine Tochter, und auch ein wenig über sich selbst, geredet hat, denkt sie, dass sie ihren Schnitzer wieder gut gemacht hat.

„Er scheint dich zu mögen."

„Das kannst du sehen?"

Sie mag sein Lächeln, es bringt das blau seiner Augen zum Leuchten, und sie beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Sie hat nicht den Platz ihn zu mögen.

„Ich wette sein Kopf liegt in deinem Schoß. Das macht er mit Alexis auch. Hab ich recht?"

Kate schaut zwischen ihm und dem Hund hin und her, versucht ihr Lächeln zu zügeln, auch wenn Rick es nicht sehen kann – er scheint es trotzdem zu _wissen_ , zu spüren, wenn sie lächelt – und zuckt mit den Schultern, auch wenn er das auch nicht sehen kann.

„Vielleicht."

Er lacht, sanft und tief, die Wärme in seiner Stimme reich und verlockend, und normalerweise würde sie die Dinge mit einem Kerl nicht überstürzen, wäre normalerweise nicht so direkt, und sie sollte es nicht, aber Rick hat etwas an sich, dass sie anzieht. Es ist etwas an ihm, dass sie dazu bringt stundenlang mit ihm zu reden, obwohl sie sich gerade erst getroffen haben. Es macht ihr Angst, es erregt sie, und es hält sie davon ab sich zu verabschieden.

„Was machst du den Rest des Tages?"

Seine Augenbrauen zucken und er dreht sich zu ihr in der Nische, in der sie nur wenig Platz einnehmen.

„Warum, Detective Beckett, fragst du mich, ob ich den Rest des Tages mit dir verbringe?"

„Sei nicht überheblich, das ist unattraktiv," murmelt sie, froh, dass sie das rot in ihren Wangen nicht verstecken muss. „Ich dachte nur, dass ich ein besserer Fremdenführer bin als Benny hier."

„Ah, nun, die Logik kann ich nicht bestreiten," grinst er, die Hand, die sie anbietet, annehmend.

Kate bezahlt ihre Getränke und hält seinen Arm fest, während sie ihn zur Tür führt, ihr Griff locker aber sicher, während sie mit ihm und dem Hund in die Dezemberkälte läuft.

* * *

„Wie siehst du aus?" fragt er, versucht seinen Fokus von der angenehmen Wärme ihrer Finger um seinen Ellbogen abzulenken. Er mochte es nie, wenn ihn jemand geführt hat, erlaubte es nur Alexis und seiner Mutter in den ersten Tagen, als er kaum einen Schritt gehen konnte ohne zu stolpern, aber es stört ihn nicht, dass Kate ihn führt, nicht wenn es ihr eine Entschuldigung gibt, ihn zu berühren.

„Ist das wichtig für dich?" kontert Kate, ihre Stimme ein wenig kantig, aber größtenteils nur neugierig.

Sie sind in einem Park, denkt er. Er kann die stampfenden Schritte der Jogger auf der nahegelegenen Bahn hören, hört den Rummel der Familien mit jungen Kindern, das sehr bekannte Geräusch eines Hundes, der in der Nähe bellt.

Castle zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich will nur wissen, ob du so aussiehst, wie ich dich mir vorstelle."

„Wie stellst du mich dir vor?" murmelt sie, schon wieder konternd, aber es stört ihn nicht. Er hofft nur, dass er nicht zu weit entfernt ist, mit seinem mentalen Bild von ihr, denn nur anhand ihrer Stimme und den süßen Duft von Kirschen, den sie mit sich trägt, hat er so etwas wie ein Bild einer modernen Göttin in seinem Kopf.

„Braune Augen?"

„Mm, eher Hasel," antwortet sie, zieht ihn näher, als er fühlt wie eine Gruppe Fußgänger an ihnen vorbei geht. „Meine Mom hat immer gesagt, sie sind ein Mix aus grün und braun, mit goldenen Sprenkeln. Hat sich angehört, als hätte ich einen seltenen Juwel in meinen Augäpfeln."

Castle kichert, stumm frohlockend, als sie nicht versucht, den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder zu vergrößern.

„Brünett?"

„Mhmm."

„Du bist groß," fährt er fort, fühlt sich etwas sicherer, nach der kurzen Reihe von richtigen Tipps. „Ich muss nicht sehen, um das zu wissen. Und von dem was du mir von deinem Job erzählt hast, bist du gut in Form. Athletisch, wahrscheinlich super heiß."

„Castle," schnaubt sie, seine Schulter mit ihrer stoßend.

„Ohh, ich habe recht, oder? Ich habe gerade einen knallharten Detective getroffen, der aussieht wie ein Supermodel, oder?"

„Hör auf," nuschelt sie und er lacht, schafft ein kleines pumpen seiner Faust, dass sie einstimmen lässt.

Benny zieht an der Einschränkung seines Geschirrs, etwas aufgeregt von den steigenden Geräuschen von Freude, und Castle verstärkt seinen Griff um die Leine, um den Hund in einem stetigen Tempo zu halten.

„Vielleicht könntest du mich öfter in der Stadt herum führen," sinniert Castle, die Hoffnung daran hindernd, in seine Stimme zu gelangen. Wenn Kate so schön ist, wie er sich vorstellt, hat sie wahrscheinlich Optionen – bessere Optionen – als einen erfolglosen blinden Autor, und seit dem Unfall, seit er sein Augenlicht verloren hat, hat er sich an Ablehnung gewöhnt.

Aber statt der sanften Enttäuschung, die er erwartet, rutschen die Finger um seinen Arm runter, die Innenseite seines Arms entlang wandernd, bis ihre Handfläche in seiner liegt. Ihre Finger passen ohne Probleme, die Lederhandschuhe an ihrer Hand seine küssend, und sie sichert ihren Griff mit einem sanften drücken.

„Das wäre toll."

Eine Stunde später bringt Kate ihn zu seinem Loft, drück ein Lächeln an seine Wange, nachdem sie ihre Nummer in sein Handy eingetippt hat, und kurz bevor er reingehen und sie den Flur hinunter gehen kann, hält er sie für einen Moment an der Hand.

„Danke," murmelt er und drückt ihre Finger leicht. „Ich hatte heute sehr viel Spaß."

Er schwört er kann fühlen wie sie lächelt. Er wünscht sich so sehr er könnte es sehen.

„Ich auch," antwortet sie. „Du und Benny seid gute Gesellschaft."

„Ich hoffe nächstes Mal kommst auch mit nur mir zurecht," neckt er und sie lachte leise als Antwort, dreht sich vor ihm um.

„Nächstes Mal, huh?"

Er wartet, sein Gesicht verzieht sich im Zögern. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte, vielleicht war sie einfach nett zu ihm, ihm Mitgefühl zeigend, so wie jeder andere auch.

„Nun – ich hab's angenommen, weil – als du sagtest – "

„Shh, Castle," gluckst sie, berührt zum zweiten Mal seine Wange mit ihren Lippen, erlaubt ihm ihr Lächeln zu _fühlen_. „Sobald ich einen Tag frei habe, okay?"

Sie haben nur die letzten vier Stunden mit einander verbracht und er will keine Grenzen überschreiten, vor allem, wenn Kate etwas zurückhalten ist, von dem was er erfahren konnte, aber er legt einen Arm um ihre Taille, locker und kurz, ihr die Möglichkeit gebend zu entkommend. Stattdessen erwiderte sie die einarmige Umarmung und er erlaubt seine Augen sich für einen Moment zu schließen

Die letzten fünf Jahre hatte er nicht wirklich viele Gründe sich zu freuen. In Braille lesen und schreiben zu lernen, verwandelte seine Karriere in etwas Einschüchterndes, sein Mangel an Richtungssinn machte nach draußen gehen zu einer Exkursion, und für eine Weile hatte er gar nichts tun wollen außer im Bett liegen und sich vorstellen, wie die Welt ausgesehen hatte, als er sehen konnte.

Und er sollte nicht so viel Hoffnung in sie investieren, nicht so früh, aber Kate Beckett hat ihm etwas gegeben, worauf er sich freute.

Kate tritt zurück und er lässt sie, sicherstellend, dass er ein freundliches Lächeln für sie hat, und sie krümmt ihre Finger um seinen Bizeps und drückt ein letztes Mal.

„Ich ruf dich an," murmelt sie.

„Ich freu mich drauf," antwortet er, ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, während er seine Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche holt.

„Castle," schnaubt sie tadelnd, ihre Stimme schon die Flur hinunter verschwindend.

„Nacht, Kate," gluckst er und winkt in die ungefähre Richtung des Fahrstuhls.

„Bis Morgen," hört er, die Worte sanft und hoffnungsvoll, als sie seine Ohren erreichen.

Er hat fast Angst davor, wie Hoffnungsvoll sie ihn macht.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie hatte ein Date mit Richard Castle und sie war nervös. Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so nervös wegen eines Dates war, und es ist lächerlich, denn als sie das letzte Mal mit ihm zusammen war, hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt.

Kate schnaubt und stellt ihr Umherlaufen ein, wirft die zwei Pullis wieder aufs Bett. Es ist nur Abendessen mit ihm und wahrscheinlich seiner Familie. Er hatte ihr genug von seiner Tochter erzählt, dass sie das Gefühl hat, das Mädchen schon zu kenne, sie bereits mag, und seine Mutter klingt und auch nett, und unterhaltsam. Sie bezweifelt, dass Rick sich darum kümmern würde, was für ein Outfit sie anzieht oder wie sie ihre Haare trägt, sie bezweifelt, dass seine Familie das tun würde, aber die Sorge klettert trotzdem ihren Rücken entlang.

Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie so lange kein Date mehr hatte, sich ausschließlich auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert hatte. Es gab Will, vor all den Jahren, und Tom, den Detective vom Raubdezernat, sogar ein Blind Date hier und da dank Lanie, aber keiner dieser Männer hatte sich wichtig angefühlt. Nicht so wie Castle es tut, nach nur einem Treffen und einer Woche voller spätabendlichen Telefonate und tagelangen Textnachrichten.

Er fühlt sich bereits zu wichtig an.

Kate schüttelt ihren Kopf und greift nach dem violetten Pulli, zieht ihn über ihren Kopf. Sie hat sich die letzten anderthalb Wochen darauf gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen, sie wird ihm nicht absagen nur wegen plötzlichen Anfällen von Zweifel und Unsicherheit.

Sie nimmt die U-Bahn zu seinem Loft in SoHo, verlässt den Zug eine Station früher um den Rest des Weges zu laufen, und ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen. Als sie den Türsteher begrüßt, den sie das letzte Mal als sie hier war getroffen hat und den Fahrstuhl zu seiner Etage nimmt, ist sie ruhiger, ihre Aufregung verschluckt ihre irrationalen Nerven.

Bennys Bellen klingt aus dem Apartment als sie an der Tür klopft und Kate grinst, hört den schnellen Schritten und dem begleitenden Klicken von Nägeln auf Holzboden zu.

„Oh, Sie müssen Kate sein!" Ein jugendliches Mädchen mit feurig roten Haaren begrüßt sie, und das muss Castles Tochter sein. Sie kann es allein an den Augen sehen, die hellblaue Iris klarer als Castles aber auf jeden Fall ähnlich. „Ich bin Alexis. Dad hat grad das Abendessen fertig."

„Er kocht?" Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe sobald die Worte raus sind, erschrocken davon wie das klingen muss, aber seine Tochter nickt nur begeistert, während sie Kate nach innen begleitet.

„Ja, früher hat er immer gekocht, aber nach dem Unfall war es offensichtlich eine größere Herausforderung, also hat er speziellen Unterricht genommen," erklärt Alexis, nimmt Kates Mantel und hängt ihn in den Schrank. „Ich hoffe Sie mögen Italienisch."

Kate grinst, tätschelt Bennys Kopf, als er ihr gegen die Kniekehlen stößt. „Klingt Perfekt."

Sie folgt Alexis durch das Foyer, zwingt ihren Kiefer dazu geschlossen zu bleiben, während sie im Stillen die Schönheit seines Hauses bewundert, und fühlt wie sie Lächelt, als sie Rick in der fantastischen Küche erblickt, die Augenbrauen in Konzentration zusammengezogen, während er etwas umrührt, das dampft und den köstlichen Duft nach etwas reichem und Knoblauch durch die Luft schickt.

Sein Kopf hebt sich, bevor sie ihn begrüßen kann und sie schaut mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Faszination zu, als er sich zu ihr und Alexis umdreht, ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitend.

„Hey, du hast es geschafft," strahlt er, lässt seinen Kochlöffel liegen um ihr entgegen zu kommen.

Alexis zwinkert ihr zu bevor sie wegtritt, zum Esstisch verschwindet, Kate mit ihrem Vater allein lassend.

Kate schmunzelt, als er sie erreicht, nimmt die Umarmung, in der er sie verschlingt, mit einem Lächeln, das sie in seiner Schulter versteckt, entgegen.

„Natürlich habe ich das," murmelt sie, sich in die Wärme seiner Brust drückend.

Er riecht nach Kaffee und Tomatensauce, ein Hauch von Cologne strömt von seinem Nacken, und seine Arme werden fester um sie, als ihre Nase den pochenden Puls unter seinem Kiefer streift. Sie weiß sie sollte los lassen, dass das eine Grenze von dem erreicht wozu sie bereit ist, und sie seufzt mit leiser Reue, zieht sich zurück.

„Alles okay?" fragt er, überrascht sie mit einer Hand in ihrem Gesicht, aber er verfolgt nur den Bogen ihrer Augenbraue mit seinem Daumen, die Linien ihrer Lippen, ihren Gesichtsausdruck durch Berührung sehend.

„Ja, es … war nur eine lange Woche," murmelt sie, was nicht gelogen ist. Die Zahl der Mordfälle steigt immer, je näher sie den Feiertagen kommen, und nachdem sie die letzten 36 Stunden Mordfall an Mordfall gearbeitet hat, ist sie fertig.

„Du musstest nicht kommen, weißt du," neckt Castle, sein Daumen noch immer ihre Wangen langfahrend, lernend.

„Ich wollte und deine Sauce brennt an."

Er erschrickt und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, kehrt mit überraschender Leichtigkeit für einen Mann, der nicht sehen kann, zum dampfenden Topf zurück

Benny drückt sich erneut gegen ihr Knie und Kate seufzt, ihre Augen noch immer auf Rick gerichtet, als sie sich nach unten beugt um dem Kopf des Hundes zu streicheln.

„Darling," hört sie den Ausruf von oberhalb der Treppe und dreht ihren Kopf um eine ältere Frau in einem Kleid, das von Pailletten glänzt, die Treppe hinunter tänzeln zu sehen. „Was auch immer du kochst riecht absolut wundervoll. Ich wünschte fast, ich würde zum Abendessen bleiben."

Castle grinst und stellt die Flamme aus. „Ich kann dir immer einen extra Teller hinstellen, Mutter."

„Oh nein, Liebling. Du weiß ich kann nicht," seufzt seine Mutter, genauso dramatisch wie Castle sie beschrieben hat, aber die Frau leuchtet auf, als ihre Augen Kate erblicken. „Aber du _musst_ mich dieser wunderschönen Kreatur vorstellen, bevor ich euch verlasse."

Kate errötet unter der Bewertung seiner Mutter, als sie in den Raum gefegt kommt, ein Daumen hoch mit Alexis teilt, die belustigt von der Couch zuschaut. Castle wischt eine seiner Hände an dem Geschirrtuch ab und tritt hinter sie, seine Hand zögert für einen Moment an seiner Seite bevor er sie auf Kates Rücken legt.

„Mutter, das ist Detective Kate Beckett. Kate, das ist Martha Rodgers."

Martha nimmt ihre Hand, hält sie mit beiden Sets ihre dekorierten Finger, während sie sie kräftig schüttelt.

„Es ist so eine Freude Sie zu treffen, Liebes. Richard hat gar nicht aufgehört von Ihnen zu reden, seit-"

„Mutter, kommst du nicht zu spät?" mischt Castle sich ein, die Hand auf ihrem Rücken leicht verkrampft, und Kate versucht gar nicht erst ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, erlaubt die Frau vor ihr, es zu sehen.

„So verlegen," schnaubt Martha und winkt ihm zu als sie davon flirrt um Alexis zum Abschied zu umarmen, und dem Hund einen Luftkuss zu geben.

„Das tut mir leid," murmelt Castle, seine Wangen einen subtilen aber liebenswerten Ton von Pink annehmend, und Kate nutz den Vorteil ihre High Heels um sich nur zur Seite zu lehnen, ihr Lächeln gegen eine der flammenden Wangen zu streifen.

Seine Augen vergrößern sich jedes Mal, wenn sie das tut, leuchten auf vor Überraschung und Freude, geben ihr den Mut Heute für einen Augenblick zu verharren.

„Das muss es nicht. Bisher mag ich deine Familie, Castle," murmelt sie gegen die Stoppeln, die die Haut seiner Wangen bedecken, von der sie glaubt, sie ist gerade noch ein bisschen wärmer geworden.

Rick findet eine ihrer Hände zwischen ihnen baumelnd und führt zum Esszimmer. Martha ruft ein letztes Auf Wiedersehen und Alexis erhebt sich vom Sofa um zu ihnen zu kommen, nimmt Becketts Aufmerksamkeit ein, während Castle in die Küche zurückkehrt.

„Also Dad hat mir erzählt, dass Benny für euer Treffen verantwortlich ist," sinniert Alexis, ein schlaues Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, während sie sich auf einen der gemütlich wirkenden Stühle setzt.

Kate macht es ihr nach, setzt sich ihr gegenüber und nimmt Alexis' subtiles Kopfschütteln als Zeichen, dass sie Castle nicht helfen sollte, das Essen zu servieren. Sie hat begonnen zu lernen, wie stur seine Behinderung in machen kann, wie unabhängig, und sie ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie das bewundert, oder sich deswegen sorgt.

„Ja, ich habe mich gerade angestellt um meinen Kaffee zu bestellen und dein Dad ist in mich gefallen," kichert sie.

„Ich bin nicht _gefallen_ ," informiert er, mit einer großen Platte, die vor Hitze dampft und einen köstlichen Duft abgibt, zum Tisch flanierend. „Ich habe dich graziös angestoßen."

Kate höhnt und steht von ihrem Platz auf, nachdem er das Huhn Parmigiana auf dem Tisch abgestellt hat. Sie geht um die Schüssel Pasta und das gekochte Gemüse zu holen, trotz seines kurzen Prostest, während er serviert. Minuten später, seufzt sie leise über den wunderbaren Geschmack, den reichen Ausbruch von Aromen auf ihrer Zunge.

„Castle, das ist fantastisch," kommentiert sie, sieht wie er strahlt, sich wie ein Pfau herausputzend während er selbstzufrieden auf seiner Gabel Engelshaarpasta kaut.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich bin seit letztem Mal besser geworden," ruft er Alexis zu, die als Antwort ihre Augen verdreht.

„Letztes Mal hat Dad die falschen Zutaten genommen," erklärt Alexis, ihre Gabel auf ihrem Teller drehend, ein Stück übrig gebliebenes Hühnchen vom Tellerrand nehmend und es dem Hund unter dem Tisch gebend, den Kate zwischen ihnen beiden sitzen spüren kann. „Wir mussten Pizza bestellen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass _jemand_ den Essig da hingestellt hat wo das Olivenöl sein sollte," sagt er, seiner Tochter einen spitzen Blick von seinem Platz am Kopf des Tisches zuwerfend und Alexis neigt ihren Kopf vor seinem Blick.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir das nicht erzählt hast, bevor ich mit dem Essen angefangen habe," murmelt Kate und erhält einen beleidigten Blick vom Mann neben ihr.

„Meine Kochkünste sind komplett vertrauenswürdig. So lange niemand die Zutaten wo anders hinstellt."

„Ich weiß nicht, Castle. Du musst wohl weiter für mich kochen, um das zu beweisen," sinniert sie, und beobachtet wie seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben kräuseln.

„Das kann ich tun," sagt er schulterzuckend, seine Augen wieder auf seinen Teller richtend, aber das Lächeln verlässt seine Lippen nicht.

Es verlässt die seiner Tochter auch nicht und vielleicht geht sie all das zu schnell an, aber dieses eine Mal, ertränkt sie die Panik nicht. Stattdessen schwimmt sie auf der Oberfläche, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren taumelig mit Schmetterlingen.

* * *

„Kate, du bist ein Gast," erinnert er sie, aber sie nimmt trotzdem den abgespülten Teller aus seiner Hand, stellt ihn in den Geschirrspüler.

„Und?"

Er schnaubt, fängt an einen weiteren Teller unter dem Wasserhahn abzuspülen. Alexis ist nach oben gegangen um für eine Prüfung zu lernen, die sie am Morgen hat, versprach zurück zu kommen um Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, bevor Kate geht, und auch wenn sie die Anwesenheit des Mädchens genossen hat, ist sie auch erleichtert etwas Zeit mit Castle zu haben. Auch wenn er nicht will, dass sie ihm hilft das Geschirr abzuwaschen.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" murmelt sie, nimmt das Weinglas, das er ihr reicht, und stellt es ordentlich in das untere Gestell.

„Sicher," antwortet er, aber Besorgnis versteckt sich in der höheren Tonlage seiner Stimme, und sie hofft, das übertritt keine Grenzen, aber sie will es wissen, der Detektive in ihr braucht die Wahrheit, die das alles Sinn ergeben lassen wird.

„Es geht um den Unfall," beginnt sie und er nickt, scheint es schon erraten zu haben. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich deine Seite der Geschichte hören kann."

Er wartet für einen Moment, der Teller in seiner Hand noch immer zur Hälfte mit Tomatensauce überzogen.

„Meine Seite davon?"

„Ich weiß nur, was in den Zeitungen stand," erklärt sie, beobachtet das Spannen seines Unterarms, als er zu der Aufgabe das Geschirr zu säubern zurückkehrt. Er sieht gut aus, mit den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt. „Ich war immer irgendwie neugierig, was wirklich passiert ist."

Rick schluckt und für eine Sekunde fürchtet sie, dass sie zu früh zu weit gegangen ist, aber dann beginnt er zu sprechen.

„Ich hab Mutter zur Bank begleitet, damit sie sich für einen Kredit bewerben kann. Es hat ewig gedauert, ich erinnere mich dass ich gelangweilt war, Angry Birds auf meinem Handy gespielt hab, und dann habe ich diese Menschen bemerkt," murmelt er, seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehend während er die weiße Oberfläche des Geschirrs schrubbt. „Sie hatten OP-Kleidung an, Jacken, die die Waffen versteckten. Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. Sie haben die Türen verriegelt, innerhalb von Minuten die Kontrolle an sich genommen, und es gab nichts was getan werden konnte. Eine Weile ist der Anführer der Gruppe nur mit den Vermittlern hin und her gegangen, aber sie hatten nie vor einen Deal auszuhandeln."

Kate bemerkt wie seine Finger um den Teller schlaff werden, ihm erlauben in den schaumigen See des Waschbeckens zu gleiten. Seine Augen starren geradeaus, erinnernd, seinen letzten Tag mit Augenlicht vor ihm wie einen Film abspielend, und sie schließt den Geschirrspüler, tritt näher zu ihm.

„Alles was ich danach noch weiß, ist dass ich das C4 gesehen habe, meiner Mutter gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe … die Explosion ging los und ich kann es immer noch fühlen, wie es mich nach hinten in eine Wand geschleudert hat. Aber dann ist es nur … schwarz. Und so blieb es."

Seine Hände klammern sich um die Kante des Waschbeckens und Kate bedeckt eines der elfenbeinfarbenen Sets von Knöcheln mit ihrer Handfläche, ihre Finger um seine legend.

„Sie haben gesagt die Kraft der Explosion hat mich in eine Wand geschleudert, dass ich meinen Kopf zu hart gestoßen habe, dass es heftiges Trauma bewirkt hat," erklärt er, streckt sich nach seinem Genick und reibt daran bevor er seinen Finger über seinen Hinterkopf gleiten lässt. „Zunächst dachten die Ärzte die Blindheit wäre vorrübergehend, dass ich nur eine zerebrale Quetschung erlitten habe, die eine Schwellung und Blutung verursacht hat, die irgendwann abklingt und mich wieder sehen lässt." Rick seufzt, stellt seine Ellbogen auf die Kante des Waschbeckens, einen festen Griff um ihre Hand beibehaltend. „Aber nach einer Woche, als sie wieder kontrolliert haben, haben sie erkannt, dass mein Occipitallappen verletzt wurde, schlimmer als sie gedacht hatten, und dann haben sie mir gesagt, dass die Blindheit wahrscheinlich permanent ist."

„Kate lehnt sich an seine Seite, legt ihre Wange an seiner Schulter ab. Die Medien haben ihn als einen Arsch dargestellt, vor all den Jahren, vor der Bankexplosion, die sieben der fünfzehn Gefangenen getötet hat. Sie hatte seiner Arschloch Playboy Person geglaubt, nachdem sie unfreiwillig Ausschnitte eines Interviews im Pausenraum gesehen hatte, als sie lange gearbeitet hatten und Ryan die Talk-Show schauen wollte. Aber der Mann, den sie einst stirnrunzelnd im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, war nicht der gleiche, der neben ihr stand.

„Zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut klingt unzureichend," murmelt sie und er stößt einen Atem von leerer Belustigung aus.

„Ich brauche nicht, dass es dir leidtut," sagte er, streicht mit seinem Daumen über den Knochen von ihrem. „Ich lerne noch, aber ich komm besser damit klar."

Sie summt. „War Martha okay?"

„Zum Glück," nickt er. „Sie kam mit einem gebrochenen Bein davon, aber sie hat lange mit der Schuld gelebt, dass sie der Grund war, dass wir an dem Tag da waren. Jetzt ist es aber besser. Viel besser."

Kate studiert den Knoten ihrer Hände, das Durcheinander ihrer Finger, und sie lehnt sich weiter an seine Seite.

Viel besser.


	3. Chapter 3

Kates Handy klingelt nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie das Waschen des Geschirrs wieder aufgenommen haben und sie antwortet mit einem Seufzen, beschwert sich bei der Person auf der anderen Seite, dass sie die Nacht frei hat, aber wird am Ende trotzdem zu einem Tatort gerufen.

„Ich hatte heute wirklich eine gute Zeit," sagt Kate ihm, während er sie zur Tür begleitet. „Vielleicht können wir uns zum Mittag oder Abendessen diese Woche nochmal treffen, anstatt darauf zu warten, bis ich wieder einen freien Tag habe."

Sein Herz springt bei dem Vorschlag, aber er zügelt seinen Gesichtsausdruck, schenkt ihr ein gefasstes Lächeln.

„Nur wenn du Zeit hast, Detective," neckt er, hört dem Rascheln ihres Mantels zu, als sie ihn aus dem Schrank neben der Tür nimmt.

„Ich denke ich kann dich in meine Termine einplanen," erwidert sie, ihre Stimme mit den klicken ihre Schritte näher kommend. „Ich ruf dich an?"

Er nickt, versteift sich bei der unerwarteten Berührung ihre Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel, wahnsinnig nah an seinen Lippen.

„Ich will Alexis nicht beim Lernen stören, sag ihr von mir auf Wiedersehen?"

Er nickt, wieder, stumm, und er spürt das Lächeln, das über ihre Lippen kriecht, noch immer so nah an seinen.

„Nacht, Castle."

„Viel Glück bei dem Fall," bringt er hervor, als er hört, wie sich die Tür zum Loft öffnet, fühlt wie der elektrische Strom von ihr mit der Entfernung langsam abnimmt.

Er hört ihr gemurmeltes ‚Danke' bevor die Tür sanft zugezogen wird und er bleibt im Foyer zurück, auf den Platz starrend, an dem sie stand, aber nicht sehend. Niemals sehend.

* * *

Alexis' nackte Schritte erreichen sein Gehör, das leise Tapsen von ihr durch sein Arbeitszimmer kommend und an seiner Schlafzimmertür stehen bleibend.

„Nacht, Dad."

„Alexis, warte," ruft er, setzt sich im Bett auf und klopft auf den Platz neben ihm. Er ist gerade erst ins Bett gekrochen, noch überhaupt nicht müde, und jetzt wo seine Tochter einen Moment frei hat, war er bereit sie auszufragen. Ooh, oder wie Kate es wohl sagen würde, _befragen_. „Was hältst du von Kate?"

Alexis lässt sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, ihre Schulter gegen seine gedrückt, während sie sich beide gegen das Kopfteil lehnen.

„Ich mag sie, viel mehr als jede andere, mit denen du ausgegangen bist," gibt sie zu und er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Du meinst… jemals?"

Seine Tochter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube schon. Vor dem Unfall hast du nie jemand echtes gehabt. Oder jemanden der dich wegen _dir_ mochte."

Castles Braue verzieht sich und er dreht seinen Kopf zu Alexis, ihr Zögern unter der Oberfläche schon fühlend.

„Was meinst du?"

Alexis windet sich neben ihm, nicht unangenehm, aber beklommen. Seine Tochter war immer ehrlich mit ihm, aber wenn es um Frauen ging, bemerkte er, tendierte sie dazu ihre Meinung zu seinen Dates, seinen vorübergehenden Freundinnen, für sich zu behalten. Und er ist endlich bereit dazu, zu hören was seine Tochter wirklich denkt.

„Wie ich sagte, vor dem Unfall, bist du nur Frauen ausgegangen, die wollten, dass du ihre Brust unterschreibst. Und ich habe immer verstanden warum, aber es ist einfach erfrischend dich mit jemanden zu sehen, dem du wichtig bist. Nicht dein Geld oder dein Ruhm."

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich in ein Lächeln und er schlingt einen Arm um seine Tochter, zieht sie an seine Brust.

„Du glaubst, sie mag mich wirklich?" murmelt er, ihren Kopf in seiner Hand wiegend, wie er es einst getan hatte, als sie ein Baby war.

„Ja, sie hat beim Abendessen viel Zeit damit verbracht, dich anzusehen," offenbart Alexis, ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme. „Es war niedlich. Wenn sie realisiert hat, was sie tat, wurde sie ganz aufgeregt und hat sichergestellt, dass ich nichts gesehen hab."

Castle grinst, versucht es sich vorzustellen, versucht sich Kate vorzustellen.

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Ich dachte dich kümmert Aussehen nicht mehr," zieht Alexis ihn auf und er rollt mit den Augen.

„Du weißt, dass es mich umbringt, kein Bild von ihr in meinem Kopf zu haben. Gib mir etwas mit dem ich arbeiten kann. Ooh, ich weiß. Vergleich sie mit einer Schauspielerin oder einer berühmten Person, die ich kenne."

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du dir ein falsches Bild machst. Du wirst sehen wie sie aussieht, wenn du deine Augen wieder benutzen kannst."

Er schafft es bei den Worten nicht zusammenzusacken, zumindest nicht äußerlich. Alexis hat so viel Hoffnung, mehr als genug für sie beide, dass er eines Tages sein Augenlicht wieder erlangt. Sein Augenarzt hat ihm von potentiellen Behandlungen erzählt, Therapien und ‚Heilungen' die den Verlust seines Sehens eines Tages wieder rückgängig machen könnten, aber es sind fünf Jahre vergangen. Der Großteil seiner Hoffnung wurde von den harten Jahren der Realität entfernt.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch," murmelt Alexis, leiser, als wüsste sie wo sie seine Gedanken versehentlich geschickt hat. „So wie ein Model."

Er schnappt nach Luft. „Niemals."

Seine Tochter kichert, aber nickt gegen seine Brust.

„Ich wusste es, aber jetzt bin ich noch verwirrter."

Alexis setzt sich auf und er kann sich ihre zusammengezogenen Brauen vorstellen, ihren geneigten Kopf, als sie fragte, „Über was?"

„Warum sie ihre Zeit mit mir vergeudet."

„Dad," schilt sie, sofort und scharf, aber Castle winkt ab. Er hätte seine Unsicherheit nicht mit ihr teilen sollen, er hatte nicht versucht ihre Stimmung zu mindern, aber trotz des Erfolgs, der ihr Abendessen mit Kate war, hängt die Frage in seinem Hinterkopf.

Er erschrickt, als Alexis' Arm sich um seinen Nacken schlingt, aber umarmt sie zurück, erwartet ein einfaches gute Nacht.

„Es geht nicht immer ums Aussehen," flüstert Alexis. „Manchmal kann man eine Person einfach für das lieben, was sie sind."

Seine Augen weiten sich reflexartig, senden eine kleine Woge durch die Dunkelheit. Sie hatten ein Date, es ist viel zu früh um ‚Liebe' in die Unterhaltung zu bringen, aber er erwidert trotzdem die Umarmung seiner Tochter.

„Ich weiß, Pumpkin."

Aber es ist eine Lüge, wenigstens für ihn. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass er in den letzten fünf Jahren nur auf Mitleidsdates war. Die Sache zwischen ihm und Kate ist noch neu, aber sobald sie erkennt, wie kompliziert sein Leben wirklich ist, wird sie verschwinden. Und er wird nicht mal in der Lage sein, ihr die Schuld zu geben.

* * *

Kate klopft verbissen an seine Tür, atmet erleichtert als sie Benny auf der anderen Seite hört, greift nach dem Metallrahmen. Es bedeutet er ist zu Hause und er kann sie nicht ignorieren.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Benny stößt nach vorn um sie zu begrüßen, presst seine Schnauze in ihre Knie, drückt sich gegen ihre Hand, als sie die eine Stelle zwischen seinen Ohren krault.

„Kate."

Richard Castle wirkt nicht halb so enthusiastisch. Und das verletzt sie.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" platzt sie heraus.

Sie hatte eine Rede geplant, eine feinfühligere Art herauszufinden, warum er beschlossen hat, ihre Existenz die letzte Woche zu ignorieren, aber all ihre geprobten Worte haben sie verlassen, jetzt wo sie vor ihm steht. Und sie erkennt, dass sie keine Antwort aus ihm entlocken will wie ein Verdächtiger, sie will die brutale Wahrheit. Sie dachte das Abendessen war gut gelaufen. Seine Familie hatte sie gemocht, _er_ hatte sie gemocht, aber seine mangelnde Kommunikation, seine Vermeidung ihrer Anrufe und Nachrichten, diese kalte Stille von seinem Ende, erzählt ihr jetzt was Anderes.

„Denn wenn ja, dann sag mir wenigstens was."

Rick seufzt, reibt seinen Kiefer und tritt zur Seite, streckt einen Arm aus um sie hinein zu bitten, damit der die Tür schließen kann. Sie schnaubt und tritt hinein, fühlt wie Benny ihr auf den Fersen folgt.

„Du hast nichts getan," murmelt Castle, richtet blinde Augen auf den Boden, während er an ihr vorbei in die Küche geht. „Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Nein, ich will wissen, warum du mich dir letzte Woche ignoriert hast. Alexis hat mir erzählt du hast die letzte paar Tage geschmollt. Sie dachte ich hab dich abserviert."

Er flucht im Flüsterton und legt seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberfläche der Insel, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie sie deine Nummer bekommen hat."

„Ich hab sie ihr nach dem Essen gegeben. Ein Essen, von dem ich dachte, es hat dir gefallen," murmelt sie, verschränkt ihre Arme und lenkt ihre eigenen Augen auf den Parkettboden zu ihren Füßen. Benny starrt von seinem Platz an ihrer Seite zu ihr hoch, abwartend, als wäre er davon abhängig, dass sie das Problem seines Herrchens löst.

„Ich hatte Freude daran. Ich hab es geliebt dich hier zu haben."

„Warum stößt du mich dann fort?" verlangt sie, sanfter, ihre Stimme senkend, während sie seinen Schritten in die Küche folgt und es trifft sie, dass, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, nicht sie diejenige ist die weglauft. Zur Abwechslung ist sie diejenige die jemandem folgt.

„Ich will dein Leben nicht schwerer machen, Kate," seufzt er und sie knurrt als Antwort, beobachtet mit Genugtuung, wie es seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Mörder machen mein Leben schwerer, Castle. Bis du beschlossen hast mich auszuschließen, hast du mein Leben eigentlich ein bisschen spaßiger gemacht."

Er richtet sich gerade auf, dreht sich zu ihr, die Überraschung in seinen Zügen, in seinen Augen, herausragend, aber sie verfliegt schnell schrumpft zu etwas dumpfen und Hoffnungslosem.

„Bis ich zu einer Belastung werde, dann wird es nicht mehr spaßig sein," kontert er, lässt Verwirrung durch sie fahren. „Meine Mutter und Alexis würden es nie laut sagen, aber ich weiß ich bin der Grund, dass meine Tochter an die Columbia geht und nicht ihre Traumschule Stanford. Ich bin der Grund, dass meine Mutter weiterhin hier lebt, obwohl ihre Schauspielschule auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ist. Ich mache die Leben der Leute die mir wichtig sind, kompliziert, Kate. Ich hab nur versucht dir einen Ausweg zu geben."

Er bewegt sich an ihr vorbei, aber sie stoppt ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Brust.

„Ich habe nie nach einem gefragt." Sein Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich und ihr Herz schmerzt für ihn, für die Last, in die er sich selbst verwandelt hat und die Art auf die er jede Chance dafür eine andere Person zu erlauben, sich um ihn zu sorgen, abgeschnitten hat. Sie weiß nur zu gut, wie das ist. „Du glaubst ich weiß nicht, dass es manchmal schwer wird?"

Ihre Hände an seinem Gesicht überraschen ihn, aber er wehrt sie nicht ab, als ihre Handflächen über seine Wangen gleiten und ihre Finger sich um seine Ohren krümmen.

„Den Tag im Coffeeshop habe ich mit dir und Benny verbracht, weil ich es wollte. Nicht weil ich mich gezwungen gefühlt habe," erklärt sie, streicht mit ihrem Daumen über seine Ohrmuschel, beobachtet wir seine Augen unter der sanften Pflege ihrer Berührung zufallen. „Ich bin mit dir durch die Stadt gelaufen, bin zum Abendessen zu dir gekommen und habe deine Familie getroffen, weil ich dich mag. Castle. Hast du das nicht _gefühlt_?"

Etwas wie Trauer rumort in seiner Brust und sie tritt näher, erlaubt ihren Fingern von seinen Ohren zu gleiten, was ihr die Freiheit gibt ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. Castles Arme gleiten um ihre Taille und sie trifft seine Nase mir ihrer.

„Sehen ist nicht alles, weißt du," murmelt sie und er schnaubt ein Lachen.

„Alexis hat mir genau dasselbe gesagt."

„Schlaues Mädchen," grinst sie, lehnt sich näher an ihn um ihr Lächeln über seine Wange wandern zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, Kate. Ich wollte – du verdienst besseres als das," murmelt er, seine Wange an ihre legend und sie summt, fährt mit ihren Fingern durch die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken.

„Mach's einfach nicht nochmal, okay?"

Er nickt, reibt eine beruhigende Hand über ihren Rücken.

„Deal."

Benny stößt gegen ihre Kniekehlen und Castle stöhnt.

„Musst du immer den Moment ruinieren?" fragt er in die ungefähre Richtung des Hundes und Kate verdreht ihre Augen, tritt aus seiner Umarmung und verschränkt ihre Finger.

„Komm, wir gehen mit Benny spazieren und essen Mittag."

Castle streitet nicht, lächelt sie als Antwort an, während sie ihm zu der Wohnungstür zieht, Bennys Leine an das hellblaue Geschirr anbringend, von dem sie das Gefühl hat, dass Alexis es ausgesucht hat, während Castle in seinen Mantel schlüpft.

Sie übergibt Castle die Leine und er leitet sie aus dem Loft, schließt die Tür hinter ihnen mit überraschender Leichtigkeit ab. Er ist selbstsicher, als er seinen Arm im Fahrstuhl um ihre Schultern legt und ihr Herz jubelt in klopfendem Flattern. Wenn dies das ist, was sie haben kann, wenn sie etwas verfolgt, das sie haben will, denkt sie sie wird den Verfolger in dieser Jagd nach ihm öfter spielen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, Kate," seufzt er, fühlt wie ihre Finger sich fester um seine schließen, während er seinen Stock nutzt um die richtige Richtung zu ermitteln.

„Du hast mich eingeladen," erinnert sie ihn, ihre Zähne leise klappernd, als eine scharfe Windböe an ihnen vorbei weht.

„Als Scherz," kontert er, sich auf den langsamer werdenden Klang des Verkehrs und das leise Ding des beleuchteten Zebrastreifens konzentrierend, bevor er mit ihr die Straße überquert. „Es ist dein freier Tag, du solltest drinnen sein, wo es warm ist."

Sie bringt ihn in der Mitte der Straße fast zum Stolpern, als sie sich an ihn lehnt und ihr Lächeln an seine Wange drückt. „Du bist warm."

„Wegen dir werden wir noch überfahren," gluckst er, sein Tempo über die Straße beschleunigend, über ihr sanftes Lachen grinsend.

„Außerdem kontrollieren sie nur deine Augen, oder?" fragt sie, während sie sich in den Strom von Fußgängern stürzen, der den Fußweg zu seinem Augenarzt ausfüllt und er nickt bestätigend. „Und du wolltest danach deine Weihnachsteinkäufe für Alexis erledigen?"

Er nickt ein weiteres Mal und hält die Tür für sie, als sein GPS in seiner Tasche vibriert und er sicher ist, dass sie den richtigen Ort erreicht haben. „Danke, dass du zugestimmt hast mir dabei zu helfen. Es ist schwer was für zwanzigjährige Mädchen einzukaufen."

„Wir werden was finden," versichert Kate ihm, erlaubt ihm den Weg durch den stillen Warteraum bis zur Anmeldung zu führen.

Er schreibt sich ein wie immer, erhält eine gemurmelte Begrüßung von der Schwester und lässt Kate die Plätze auswählen.

„Es ist leer," informiert sie ihn und er entspannt sich zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen.

Alle starren ihn immer an, wenn er hierher kommt – wenn er irgendwohin geht, eigentlich – und er kann die brennenden Blicke von denen um ihn herum immer spüren. Heute hatte er sich deswegen aber nicht so viele Sorgen gemacht, nicht mit Kate an seiner Seite um ihn abzulenken. Und wahrscheinlich jeden Blick niederzwingend, der zu lange auf ihn gerichtet ist. Sie mag es nicht, wenn er sich in der Öffentlichkeit wie ein Gegenstand fühlt, das hat er gelernt als sie jemanden angeblafft hat, der offenbar nicht weggucken konnte, als sie ihn nach ihrer ersten ernsthaften Auseinandersetzung über ihre irgendwie unkonventionelle Beziehung zum Mittag ausgeführt hat. Sie ist beschützend aber nicht anmaßend, und es ist eines der Dinge, die er an ihr liebt.

„Mr. Castle."

Whoa, warte. Hat er gerade-

„Rick, ist das dein Arzt?"

Er kann sie nicht schon lieben. Es ist zu früh. Aber er kann ihre Qualitäten lieben, oder? Das ist erlaubt und nicht-

„Autsch," zischt er als Kate seinen Arm kneift, aber sie kichert nur.

„Schriftsteller," seufzt sie, mit ihm aufstehend, während er seinen Stock greift und sie leitet um Dr. Milton zu begrüßen. „Verträumen ihr Leben."

„Deine Schuld," grummelt er bevor er vor Milton anhält.

„Wieso ist es meine-"

„Morgen, Mr. Castle," grüßt Milton, streckt seine Hand aus damit Rick sie schütteln kann. „Sie haben zur Abwechslung Begleitung mitgebracht?"

„Das ist Kate," stellt Rick sie mit Stolz vor, während er seine Hand zurückzieht um sie auf Kates Rücken zu legen.

Die natürliche Anspannung in ihrer Wirbelsäule scheint sich unter seiner Berührung zu lockern und er hört mit einem Lächeln zu, während sie einen kurzen Händedruck mit seinem Arzt austauscht.

Milton redet über das Wetter, während er sie den kurzen Flur hinunter in ein Behandlungszimmer führt, das Rick nie selbst gesehen hat. Er ist seit den letzten fünf Jahren Miltons Patient, seit dem Unfall, und er mag den Mann, trotz seines übermäßigen Bedürfnisses nach Small Talk.

Castle stoppt an der Tür, bietet Kate den Platz neben dem Eingang an, während er seinen Weg zum Untersuchungsstuhl macht, auf dem er immer während seiner Besuche sitzt.

Die routinemäßige Augenuntersuchung ist ereignislos, langweilig wie immer, und abgesehen von der verbalen Schritt für Schritt Kommentierung, die Milton ihm von seinen Handlungen gibt, hat Rick kaum eine Ahnung was eigentlich um ihn herum geschieht. Wie immer.

„Keine Kopfschmerzen oder Beschwerden in den Augen?" fragt Milton und Rick schüttelt den Kopf, hört das Klicken das er als das Stiftlicht nur Zentimeter entfernt erkennt. „Schauen Sie für mich nach oben."

Castle schaut dahin wo er die Decke vermutet und blinzelt auf Miltons Kommando.

„Immer noch kein Lichtempfinden, vermute ich?"

„Nope," antwortet Castle. Milton stellt dieselbe Frage jedes Jahr während der kurzen Untersuchung, kontrollierend um sicher zu gehen, dass sich keine Probleme entwickeln – Tumore, Glaukome, steigender Druck – und Rick ist immer froh ohne Probleme durchzukommen, aber die stetige Versicherung, dass es keine Änderung gibt, tendiert dazu ihn runterzuziehen.

Der kleine, hoffnungsvolle Teil, der tief in ihm noch existiert, sehnt sich im Geheimen nach Veränderung.

„Nun, Mr. Castle," murmelt Dr. Milton nach nur wenigen Minuten, die Vergrößerungsmaschine, die er nutzt um einen besseren Blick auf Ricks Augen zu haben, von seinem Gesicht wegschiebend. „Wie erwartet gibt es keine sichtbaren Veränderungen und Sie scheinen Okay zu sein."

Castle nickt, wie der Arzt sagt, das war zu erwarten, und er weiß er sollte seine nächste Frage nicht stellen. Er fragt bei jedem einzelnen Besuch und er kann Miltons Zögern bereist fühlen, als seine Lippen sich um die Worte formen.

„Und keine Neuigkeiten von der Stammzelltherapieoption? Oder, Sie wissen schon, irgendeine Option?"

Milton atmet aus und nimmt auf einem Hocker Platz, der unter seinem Gewicht ächzt und Castle kennt bereits die Antwort.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wünschte es gäbe etwas, aber bis es neue Entwicklungen gibt…" Miltons Satz stoppt und Castle kann den sanften Atem, den Kate am anderen Ende des Raums ausstößt, hören. „Sie haben sich in den letzten fünf Jahren gut eingewöhnt."

Castle schluckt, zwingt sich zu einem weiteren Nicken, und hört wie Kate von ihrem Stuhl aufsteht, das Stakkato ihrer Schuhe gibt einen langsamen Rhythmus, der mit jedem Schritt den sie nähre kommt, lauter wird.

„Also sollte ich es endlich einfach akzeptieren?" mutmaßt Castle. „Akzeptieren, dass ich wirklich nie wieder sehen werde."

Milton seufzt. „Mr. Castle."

„Warum haben Sie mir überhaupt von möglichen Behandlungen erzählt, wenn ich nie eine Chance mit einer davon hatte?" fragt er, seine Fäuste ballend, sie lösend als Kates Hand über seine Schulter gleitet. „Sie wussten es würde nie irgendeine Art Heilung für mich geben."

„Weil ich Hoffnung hatte, ich _habe_ Hoffnung," beharrt Milton. „Die Wissenschaft entwickelt sich mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, mehr und mehr Vorgänge kommen ans Licht, aber ich hatte nie vor Ihre Hoffnung zu hoch zu setzen, bevor etwas Konkretes entwickelt wurde, dafür entschuldige ich mich."

Castle hört die Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme des Mannes, aber seine Brust ist voll von Frustration, von der Qual, dass das was er am meisten haben will, für immer außer Reichweite steht. Er wird nie wieder sehen und er dachte, er hätte das vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, aber die heftige Enttäuschung, die seine Brust einnimmt, sagt anderes.

Er weiß nicht, wie er es akzeptieren soll.

„Ich brauch frische Luft."

Kate händigt ihm bereits seinen Stock aus und legt ihre Finger um seinen Arm, aber er schüttelt sie ab, sobald er Fuß gefasst hat, murmelt ein ‚Danke' in Miltons Richtung, von dem er hofft, es klingt nicht zu bitter, und stürmt – nun, irgendwie – aus dem Behandlungszimmer.

„Castle," ruft Kate ihm hinterher, leise um das friedliche Wartezimmer nicht zu stören, aber er kann ihr gerade nicht unter die Augen treten. Noch nicht. „Castle, warte," murmelt sie, greift ihn am Arm, bevor er aus der Tür verschwinden kann. „Hey, rede mit mir."

„Über?" grummelt er, reibt an seinen Augen – seine dämlichen, nutzlosen Augen.

Sie drückt sich nähren an ihn, eine ihrer Hände legt sich auf seine Brust, greift nach dem Stoff seines Hemdes. „Rick."

„Es tut mir leid," würgt er hervor, schüttelt seinen Kopf und versucht den Schmerz in seiner Kehle runterzuschlucken. „Du hättest nicht kommen sollen. Du hättest nie-"

„Castle, stopp," flüstert sie, drängt ihn nach links, wo er etwas weiches an seinen Kniekehlen fühlt. Kate senkt ihn auf eine gepolsterte Bank nur wenige Schritte von der Eingangstür entfernt und er akzeptiert seine Niederlage, setzt sich neben sie.

Sie fragt ihn nicht, was los ist, bittet ihn nicht, darauf einzugehen was ihn so aufgeregt hat, aber sie legt ihre Finger in seinen Nacken, gibt ihm den Kontakt, den er immer im Geheimen, verzweifelt von ihr braucht. Wobei er bezweifelt, dass es noch ein Geheimnis ist.

„Ich werde dich nie sehen," atmet er endlich aus. „Ich hab immer gehofft ich könnte Alexis und meine Mutter wieder sehen, aber wenigstens – wenigstens habe ich Bilder von ihnen, Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, aber du … du bist nicht da, Kate. Du wirst nie da sein."

Das wimmern in ihrer Kehle ist nicht zu hören, aber er ist geschult im Hören, verfeinern dessen, was er in den letzten fünf Jahren als wichtigsten Sinn sieht, und er sackt unter Schuldgefühlen zusammen, bei dem schmerzvollen Geräusch. Es ist unfair, so unfair von ihm, sie damit zu belasten, sie seine Qual teilen zu lassen.

„Du solltest gehen," murmelt er, blinzelt gegen die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln. „Ich – in ein paar Stunden geht es mir besser. Ich brauch nur etwas Zeit."

Für einen Moment sind da nur die gedämpften Geräusche, der Arztpraxis um sie herum, Stille von der Frau neben ihm, aber dann sind ihre Hände an seinem Hals, gleiten nach oben um sich um seinen Kiefer zu legen, ihn zu ihr zu drehen. Er erwartet nicht, dass sie sich an ihn lehnt, ihre Lippen über seine streicht bevor sie ihre Münder in einem Kuss zusammenführt, der seine immer arbeitenden Sinne in einen Schongang gehen lässt.

Castle windet seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke, folgt den Linien von Knochen die an ihren Armen entlang führen, bis seine Handflächen an ihren Schultern sind, ihren Schlüsselbeinen, und dann die scharfen Knochen ihrer Wangen. Sie summt, streichelt die Haut unter seinem Kiefer mit ihren Daumen, während sie seine Unterlippe küsst, bevor sie langsam zurück weicht, ihr Atem in kurzen Stößen kommend, die über seine offenen Lippen fächeln.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht da," räumt sie ein, kreist zwei ihrer Finger über seine Schläfe. „Aber ich bin hier, mit dir, und ich denke ich bin auch hier," fügt sie hinzu, senkt ihre Hand zu seiner Brust, presst die gleichen zwei Finger auf sein rasendes Herz.

„Du bist definitiv da," nickt er, fühlt die dunkle Schlinge von Hoffnungslosigkeit um sein Herz sich lockern, als sie sanft lacht, einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Lippen drückend.

„Willst du immer noch Weihnachtseinkäufe für Alexis und Martha erledigen?" murmelt sie, ihr Daumen jetzt an seinem Ohr, die Muschel nachfahrend, und er lächelt.

„Geh voraus."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate kommt nach ihrem hektischen Tag von Geschenke kaufen mit ihm nach Hause. Er wurde oft geschubst, von Käufern, die in Eile das perfekte Geschenk suchten, bevor die Festsaison zu Ende geht, fast zu Bode geworfen, und sie hätte beinahe ihre Beherrschung verloren, hat selbst etwas geschubst als ein Mann dessen Augen an seinem Handy klebten, Castle beinahe seinen Stock mitten in der Mall, in die sie gelaufen waren, verlieren ließ.

 _Ruhig, Mädchen_ , hatte Castle geneckt, ihre Hand gedrückt und sie durch die Woge der Masse nah bei sich behalten.

Sie schnaubt als Benny sie begrüßt, sobald Castle die Tür aufschließt, hochspringend um seine Pfoten an ihre Taille zu stützen, seine Zunge aus seiner Mund hängend, während er mit einem warmen Willkommen in seinen Augen zu ihr hochstarrt.

„Benny, runter," seufzt Castle, stößt den Hund sanft mit seinem Stock, bis Benny sich zurück auf den Parkettboden senkt. Kate belohnt ihn mit einem liebevollen Kraulen am Kopf. „Er mag dich wirklich."

„Sei nicht neidisch," neckt sie, ihm ein Augenrollen und ein Zucken der Lippen entlockend. „Müssen wir mit ihm rausgehen?" fragt Kate, die Tüten voll Geschenke in ihren Armen bewegend.

„Nein, Alexis war vor einigen Minuten erst hier und sie war den ganzen Morgen mit ihm im Park, während sie gelernt hat. Einige Stunden hält er noch aus," versichert Castle ihr, tritt aus dem Weg sobald er den Stock an die Tür gelehnt hat und erlaubt ihr vom Eingang wegzutreten.

„Oh, wow," atmet sie, sobald sie in der Lage ist tiefer in sein Heim vorzudringen. Sie war vor ungefähr einer Woche hier, hat einen Film mit ihm und seiner Tochter auf der Couch geschaut, aber da musste es noch in ein Winterwunderland verwandelt werden. Helle Lichter erleuchten alles in der ersten Etage, Schneeflocken hängen von der Decke und Girlanden von den Fenstern, auf dem Kamin, um das Treppengeländer. Die Tür klingelt, als sie sich schließt, eine klassische Spielzeugeisenbahn kreist um den Beistelltisch hinter der Couch, und sie hat mindestens drei lebensgroße Weihnachtsmänner gezählt, die Wache an jeder Ecke stehen. Aber es ist der Weihnachtsbaum, der groß im Wohnzimmer steht, von oben bis unten mit schimmernden Lichten und Ornamenten dekoriert – sowohl traditionell als auch persönlich – der ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfängt. „Es ist magisch hier."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht," lächelt Castle, diesmal ohne Trauer in seiner Stimme, nur Stolz. „Alexis dekoriert jedes Jahr, seit dem Unfall. Im ersten Jahr wollte ich nicht mal, dass sie sich die Mühe macht, aber sie hat sich geweigert ihren Sinn für Weihnachten zu opfern."

Kate grinst, aber ihr Herz zieht sich bei der Vorstellung, dass seine Tochter dafür kämpfte, die Feiertage am Leben zu erhalten, zusammen. Sie erinnert sich noch, wie was war; der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Alexis Erfolg hatte.

Kate blinzelt die Erinnerungen weg, bevor er den Schwall Melancholie spürt, und hilft ihm dabei die Ladung Geschenke reinzubringen, folgt ihm in sein Zimmer, um die Geschenke auf seinem Bett zu deponieren, damit er Inventur machen kann.

Er hat ein Schmuckstück – eine Kette mit einem Preis, der ihre Augen aus den Höhlen hat treten lassen – gefunden, von dem er behauptet seine Mutter hätte seit Monaten danach gelüstet, sowie einen geschmackvollen Mantel, den sie ihm geholfen hat auszusuchen. Er hat Alexis verwöhnt, alle neusten Ausgaben von Elektronik, mit dabei die neuste Version eines Kindles um ihre hunderte eBooks zu verstauen. Castle hat darauf bestanden, dass sie sich den Preis für das zweite Geschenk für seine Mutter teilen, aber Kate hat ein Geschenk für Alexis gefunden, dass nur von ihr kommt. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, den schlichten goldenen Anhänger zu sehen, der wie sie wusste, Alexis' Stil entsprach, aber her hatte sie auf die Wange geküsst, während der Kassierer es für sie eingescannt hat, zur Abwechslung sein Lächeln an ihre Wange gedrückt.

Aber Weihnachten ist nur eine Woche entfernt und sie muss sich noch immer entscheiden, was sie für Castle schenken will. Sie hatte vor einigen Tagen versucht eine ‚keine Geschenke' Politik einzuführen, aber er hat nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemurmelt „zu spät".

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragt Castle von seinem Bett aus, wo er sitzt und die Geschenke über Berührung sortiert. Er hat sich im Laden die Größe und das Gefühl von jedem gemerkt, bevor er sie gekauft hat und sie findet sich selbst in stiller Bewunderung über ihn, darüber wie er sich daran gewöhnt hat und sie intelligent er ist, wie er es nicht mal mitbekommt.

„Was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenken soll," gibt sie schnaubend zu, lässt sich neben ihn fallen und bringt die Schachteln auf seinem Bett zum Wackeln.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich will nichts," erinnert er sie mit einem Grinsen und sie weiß, er meint es so, aber sie _will_ ihm was schenken und sie will das es was Besonderes ist.

„Zu doof," grummelt sie. „Willst du die hier verpacken, oder im Wohnzimmer?"

Er seufzt und richtet seinen Blick auf das Bett, als würde er die Geschenke auf seiner stilvollen grauen Tagesdecke abschätzen. „Wohnzimmer. Hast du die Tüte mit dem Geschenkpapier?"

„Hab ich an der Tür gelassen," bestätigt sie und er nickt, nimmt die Geschenke auf, schiebt sie zurück in die Einkaufstüten und bringt sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was machst du an Weihnachten?" fragt Castle während er sich auf den Boden setzt, direkt neben dem leuchtenden Weihnachtsbaum und Kate klammert ihre Finger etwas zu fest um die Tüte mit der Sammlung an Schleifen und festlichen Geschenkpapier.

„Arbeiten, normalerweise," antwortet sie, legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter bevor sie ihre Beine unter sich faltet um gemütlich neben ihm zu sitzen.

„Du arbeitest an Weihnachten? Was ist mit Weihnachtstraditionen? Was ist mit deiner Familie?"

„Ich habe keine Familie, okay?" blafft sie, schlägt das Geschenkpapier auf den Boden neben ihnen und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar, als sie die überraschte Verletzung in seinen unfixierten Augen sieht. „Es tut mir leid, es ist nur – meine Mom ist gestorben als ich neunzehn war und mein Dad ist … er kam damit nicht klar. Ist an einer Alkoholvergiftung vor sechs Jahren gestorben." Sie seufzt, wischt ihre Knöchel von außen über seinen Oberschenkel in einer stummen Entschuldigung. „Meine Traditionen sind mit ihnen gestorben."

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, fühlt sie sie zu zittern beginnt. Sie redet nicht mehr über ihre Eltern, nicht mit irgendwem außer Burke, in ihren monatlichen Besuchen, aber nicht mit Anderen. Es tut zu sehr weh und sie kommt mit dem Mitleid nicht gut klar, aber Castle schaut sie nicht mitleidig an.

„Du könntest Weihnachten mit mir verbringen," murmelt er, streckt seine Hand nach ihrer aus, wenn sie all ihrer Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkt, das, was sie zum Geschenke einpacken brauchen, rauszulegen – Scheren, Klebeband, das Papier.

„Ich kann nicht," krächzt sie, räuspert sich um ihre Luftröhre von den Emotionen, die dort gefangen sind, zu befreien. „Ich – du braucht mich hier nicht und wir sind nicht-"

„Wir sind nicht was?" unterbricht er sie, seine Augen zu einem stählernen Ton von Kobalt werdend, seine Hände langsam von ihren wegnehmend, und oh, sie muss vorsichtig sein. Sie sind beide zurückhaltend, beide von den Tragödien ihrer Vergangenheit gehärtet, und wenn sie das Falsche sagt, wird all der Fortschritt den sie geschafft hat, all die Arbeit die sie getan hat, um hinter seine Mauern zu kommen, während sie ihn an ihrer hat meißeln lassen, verloren sein.

„Ich weiß nicht," gibt sie zu. _So viel dazu, das Richtige zu sagen, Kate_. „Ist Weihnachten nicht ein Feiertag, den man mit den Leuten verbringt, die man…"

„Liebt?" fügt er ein, der Schild in seinen Augen wegfallend, seine Iris in einen ruhigen Ton Himmelblau verwandelnd.

„Ja," murmelt sie, wickelt das verdrehte Band einer glitzernden roten Schleife um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Du bist mir wichtig, Kate," beginnt er, seine Stimme ein sanftes, tiefes Hauchen, das ihren Magen mit unangemessener Hitze füllt. „Und es … es macht mir wahrscheinlich genauso viel Angst wie dir, aber ich bezweifle nicht, dass ich dich lieben könnte."

Ihr Herz springt bei der bloßen Möglichkeit davon.

„Aber es ist kaum ein Monat," betont sie.

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Gibt es wirklich einen Zeitplan dafür wie diese Dinge funktionieren?"

„Ich denke nicht," gibt sie zu, nachgebend und über den weichen Teppich näher zu ihm rutschend, , ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legend.

Castle dreht sich, seine Lippen gegen ihren Kopf drückend. „Also, wie klischeehaft wäre es, wenn ich sage, dass alles was ich zu Weihnachten haben will, du bist?"

„Sehr," spottet sie, so wie er es von ihr wollte, und hebt ihren Kopf um zu sehen wie er sie anlächelt.

Die Enge in ihrer Brust löst sich und ihr eigenes Lächeln kräuselt sich um ihre Lippen bevor sie es aufhalten kann. Sie hatte nie eine Beziehung wie diese, war nie in der Lage gewesen einzutauchen, oder jedes einzelne Wort, jede Geste zu überdenken, aber er macht es überraschend einfach. Ihre Beziehung mit Will Sorensen ging sechs Monate, die längste die sie je hatte, und sie kam nicht mal in die Nähe von dem was sie mit Castle nach gerademal drei Wochen hat.

„Hör auf zu denken," murmelt er, greift nach dem Berg von Geschenken, platziert die Schachtel mit Kopfhörern für Alexis in ihren Schoß. „Wir sind okay."

„Ich weiß," versichert sie ihm, lehnt sich vorwärts um das hellrote und grüne Papier vor sie zu legen und benutzt die Schere um genug für die Schachtel in ihrem Schoß von der Papprolle abzuschneiden.

Sie arbeiten still für einige Minuten, Castle ihr erlaubend seine Hand zu nutzen, um das Papier nach unten zu drücken, wenn sie es zu klebt, aber es dauert nicht lange, bis die Worte auf ihrer Zunge tanzen, ohne ihre Einwilligung an ihren Lippen vorbei drücken.

„Ich hab … ich habe den Morgen vom Weihnachtsabend frei," lässt sie ihn wissen, mit der glänzenden roten Schleife herumspielend, während er geduldig wartet, dass sie weiterredet. „Aber den Rest des Tages und den Tag danach, bin ich schon auf Arbeit eingeteilt."

Sie hält ihren Atem an, sobald das Geständnis raus ist, noch immer unsicher ob es eine gute Idee war, diese Information mit ihm zu teilen, aber er bedeckt eines ihrer gebeugten Knie mit seiner Hand, drückt zu.

„Weihnachtsabendmorgen mit dir dann?"

Kate schluckt aber nickt, etwas wie Hoffnung und Aufregung in ihrer Brust erblühend. Sie wird dieses Jahr tatsächlich ein Weihnachten haben, und es ist angsteinflößend, aber sie will es. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Mord ihrer Mutter, seit ihr Vater neben ihr beerdigt wurde, will sie wieder Weihnachten.

„Wenn du nickst anstatt verbal zu antworten, kann ich es nicht sehen," erinnert Castle sie und sie lacht, ein wässriges und bröckelndes Etwas, während er eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hebt, die papierne Haut unter ihren Augen mit einem ehrfürchtigen Daumen nachzieht.

„Ich habe genickt," sagt sie ihm, grinsend wenn seine Finger über ihre Lippen fahren, seine eigenen zuckend, wenn er fühlt wie ihr Mund nach oben gezogen ist.

Sie lässt ihren Versuch Marthas Geschenk einzupacken zurück und schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, vergräbt sich in seine Seite, lässt ihn sie halten, während sie an ihm vorbei auf den Glanz des Weihnachtsbaums starrt.

„Es tut mir leid," flüstert er und sie kann die Art wie ihr Blick bei der Ehrlichkeit seiner Stimme verschwimmt, nicht unterdrücken, der Schmerz darin, wie er für sie schmerzt, als wäre die Trauer von ihren einsamen Jahren, seine. „Es tut mir alles leid, Kate."

Der Atem stolpert an ihren Lippen vorbei und seine Arme stärken den Griff um sie, drückt den Schmerz aus ihr heraus, während Benny in Castles Schoß klettert, in ihren auch, sich über sie beide legt.

„Moment ruiniert," seufzt Castle und Kate gluckst, setzt sich zurück und blickt auf den Hund hinab, beobachtet mit Belustigung wie sein Schwanz wedelt und Castle in die Rippen schlägt. „Ich glaube ich hindere ihn daran, seinen wahren Traum ein Schoßhund zu sein zu verfolgen."

„Du nutzt ihm kaum für das wofür er ausgebildet wurde," weist Kate in hin, den Kopf von Benny streichelnd und gedankenverloren die Schleife, die für Marthas Geschenk vorgesehen war, an seinem Halsband befestigend.

„Weil er mich offenbar in Dinge und Frauen rennen lässt."

„Ich bin hoffentlich die einzige Frau in die er dich hat reinlaufen lassen," warnt sie, grinsend bei dem Anblick von Castle, der versucht und es nicht schafft, den Hund aus seinem Schoß zu manövrieren.

„Graziös angestoßen," korrigiert er, schafft es endlich Benny dazu zu bringen hinter ihm zu sitzen. Sie unterdrückt ein Kichern, als der Hund sich rollt und unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegt, sich auf einem Bett von gefallenen Kiefernnadeln ausbreitend. „Und ja, du warst die erste und wirst wohl auch die letzten sein."

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, denn sie weiß, er hat nicht vor ihre Brust mit Hämmern voll Hoffnung und gleichzeitig Angst aufzureißen.

„Außerdem," fährt Castle fort, wieder nach dem Klebeband fühlend. „Du führst mich mehr als er die Tage."

„Scheint sehr gut zu funktionieren, denke ich," sinniert sie, greift nach der bereits verpackten Schmuckschatulle mit Alexis' Kette und schiebt sie zum Baum.

„Oh es funktioniert definitiv gut für mich." Er grinst triumphierend, als sie ihm das Klebeband in die Hand legt. „Ich würde dir überallhin folgen, Kate Beckett."

Beckett verdreht ihre Augen aber wischt trotzdem ein Lächeln über seine Wange, und dann seinen Mund. Die Chance, dass sie Richard Castle liebt besteht definitiv und es macht ihr nicht einmal mehr Angst.


	6. Chapter 6

„Das ist so eine schlechte Idee," grummelt er, hört ihrem Glucksen unter ihm zu, während sie seine Schlittschuhe zubindet. „Den Blinden zum Eislaufen mitzunehmen ist eine _schlechte_ Idee, Beckett."

„Sei kein Baby," schimpft sie, aber er kann das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören, während sie aufsteht und seine Hand in ihre nimmt. „Ich verspreche dir, ich lass nicht zu, dass dir was passiert."

„Ich habe vertrauen in deinen beschützenden Talenten, es sind die anderen Leute, wegen denen ich mir Sorgen mache," schnaubt Castle, aber erlaubt ihr ihn zur Eisbahn zu leiten.

Das letzte Mal als er Eislaufen war, war Alexis zehn. Sie sind um die Weihnachtszeit zum Rockefeller Center gegangen, ein Tag wie heute, und er erinnert sich immer noch wie schnell seine Tochter den Sport erlernt hat, mit Gleichgewicht und Grazie durch den Ring geskatet ist. Er hat dieses Talent nie besessen und der bezweifelt, dass sein Mangel an Sehfähigkeit seiner Unfähigkeit auf dem Eis helfen wird.

Kate hat dieses Date vor einigen Tagen in seinem Wohnzimmer geplant, während sie Geschenke für seine Familie eingepackt haben und den letzten Fall, an dem sie gearbeitet hat, diskutiert haben, am Ende in Geschichten und schönen Erinnerungen von Weihnachten mit der Familie geschwelgt sind, um die Unterhaltung aufzulockern. Früher ist sie jedes Jahr mit ihren Eltern Eislaufen gewesen, bis zum Tod ihrer Mutter, und als sie die Idee vorgeschlagen hat, konnte er einfach nicht nein sagen. Er hatte sich sogar darauf gefreut, aber jetzt nicht mehr, nicht wenn er auf den Schlittschuhen wackelt, während Kate sich Zeit lässt und ihn von der Bank auf die Eisbahn führt.

„Lass meine Hände bloß nicht los," sagt sie, ihre Stimme ruhig und besänftigend, ihn fast in einen falschen Eindruck von Sicherheit lullend, aber als er auf das Eis tritt und sein Gleichgewicht beginnt zu verschwinden, verschwindet jede Idee von Sicherheit und Panik klammert sich wie eine Faust in seine Brust. „Castle, hey, du bist okay."

Sie versucht nicht zu lachen, er kann es in ihrer Brust gefangen hören, und wenigstens einer von ihnen hat Spaß daran.

Er klammert sich zu fest an ihren Arm, übersäht wahrscheinlich die Porzellanhaut ihres Bizeps mit blauen Flecken, aber er will nicht fallen, will nicht überrannt werden – nein, _aufgeschnitten_ – von den Kufen die er hören kann. Er will sie nicht Demütigen.

Es ist eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal gefallen ist. Die ersten paar Monate nach seinem Unfall, ist er ziemlich häufig gestolpert, die permanente Dunkelheit brachte sein Gleichgewicht, seinen Richtungssinn, alles durcheinander. Es hat ihn sich wie ein Idiot fühlen lassen, ein stolpernder Idiot, der nicht mal allein ins Badezimmer gehen konnte, und das würde er lieber nicht noch einmal durchleben.

„Wenn du fällst, fall ich mit dir," murmelt Kate, ihre Finger klettern seine Unterarme hoch bis sie sich um seine Ellenbogen legen, ihn näher ziehen. Er zuckt zusammen bei dem scharfen Geräusch von Klingen auf Eis, bei dem schnellen Ansturm eines Skaters der vorbei fliegt, und seine Brust zieht sich zusammen, sein Herz in den Knochen seines Brustkorbs gefangen und eingesperrt.

„Castle," ruft sie, schafft es eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht zu heben, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Berührung zu lenken. Sie ist gut darin, jetzt schon so gut darin, ihn zurück zu holen, wenn er beginnt zu tief in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten. „Atme für mich, Babe."

„Erzähl mir wie es aussieht," bringt er hervor, seine Konzentration auf ihren Daumen lenkend, der über die unrasierte Haut seines Kiefers streicht. „Beschreib es für mich."

„Kannst du die Weihnachtsmusik hören?" murmelt sie ohne zu zögern, ihre Finger zu seinem Ohr gleitend und sich über die erkaltete Muschel legend.

Castle schluckt und hört zum ersten Mal auf alles außer dem betäubenden Geräusch von denen um ihn herum. _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ schwebt durch die Luft, die bekannte Melodie das Chaos für einen Moment auslöschend und er lässt sie sanfte Musik sich um ihn legen.

„Du und ich sind noch beim Eingang zur Eisbahn," schneidet Kates Stimme hindurch. „Direkt am Geländer, kannst du es fühlen?"

Er versteift seinen Kiefer, aber streckt eine seiner Hände zu der Seite, auf der er die Sicherheitsbarriere vermutet, und tatsächlich trifft er auf ein festes Metallgeländer unter seiner behandschuhten Hand.

„Der große Weihnachtsbaum ist noch nicht erleuchtet, weil es gerade hell ist, aber die roten Kugeln sind hell, rund, und sie stechen hervor gegen das Immergrün." Er kann sich an den Weihnachtsbaum erinnern, der am Kopfende der Eisbahn steht, hinter dem Springbrunnen und der Atlasstatue. Nachts ist er wunderschön, ein Signal aus hellem Licht in der Dunkelheit, und dennoch ein beruhigender Wächter, der Festtagsfreude über den Tag verschickt. „Die Sonne scheint auf die Atlasstaue, bringt das Gold zum Schimmern und das Eis zum Leuchten." Nur ihre Stimme zu hören lässt ihn leichter atmen, lässt Wärme zurück durch seine angespannten Glieder und verkrampften Muskeln wandern, und zu hören wie sie die Umgebung für ihn beschreibt, das Bild so klar in seinen Kopf setzt, lässt seine Panik verschwinden. „Es sind nicht so viele Menschen hier, wenn man die Jahreszeit bedenkt, aber ich verspreche dir, Castle, Ich lasse niemanden in dich reinlaufen, oder dich umrennen," murmelt sie und er glaubt ihr.

Das ist ein höllisches Vertrauensexperiment, aber-

„Ich vertraue dir," seufzt er, lässt seinen Griff am Geländer los und erlaubt ihr, seine Hand wieder zu nehmen.

Sie geht langsam, gibt ihm die Möglichkeit sich an die glatte Oberfläche unter seinen Füßen zu gewöhnen und einen stabilen Rhythmus zu finden. Es braucht ein paar Runden um den Rand der Bahn, bis er mehr als nur ein ungelenkes Wackeln schafft, aber am Ende beschleunigt Kate ihr Tempo, erlaubt mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen bis er nur noch ihre Hände hält, und dann läuft er mit ihr.

„Schau dich an," lobt Kate, über die Freude, die er an seinen Lippen spüren kann, lachend, während er langsam aber sicher über das Eis gleitet.

Bis er seinen Halt verliert und zu Boden geht, Kate mit sich ziehend. Aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, breitet sich die Scham über das Fallen nicht in ihm aus, wie sie es vor fünf Jahren tat. Stattdessen erfüllt Lachen seine Brust, schüttelt Kate, die auf ihm gelandet ist und mit ihrer eigenen Woge von Belustigung einsteigt, die sie in seinen Lippen begräbt.

„Siehst du, ich hab's dir gesagt, Castle," murmelt sie gegen seine Wange, bevor sie sich aufsetzt und ihn mitzieht. „Wir fallen zusammen."

* * *

Am Ende des Tages ist er immer noch kein großartiger Eisläufer, er fällt noch immer ein- oder zweimal jede Stunde, aber Kate muss seine Hand nicht mehr halten um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Sie bleibt nah, immer eine Warme Präsenz vor ihm oder an seiner Seite, aber muss ihn nicht länger leiten.

„Die Lichter gehen an," murmelt sie in sein Ohr, ihren Arm vorsichtig durch seinen Ellbogen schiebend, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, während sie zusammen die Eisbahn entlang laufen. „Rote und goldene Lichter am größten Baum, bunte Lichter an der Bahn."

„Sieht es so magisch aus, wie das Loft?" grinst er, sich wünschend er könnte sie im Schein der Weihnachtslichter sehen. Er fragt sich ob ihre Nase rot von der Kälte ist, ob ihre Wangen voll sind und von all dem Lachen, das sie die letzten vier Stunden geteilt haben, schmerzen, ob ihr Lächeln mit der Helligkeit der Festbeleuchtung konkurriert.

„Schwer zu sagen," entscheidet sie, verlangsamt ihr Tempo, als sie den Ausgang erreichen. „Sie sind beide ziemlich magisch auf ihre eigene Art."

Sein Körper wird mit Schmerzen lebendig, die mit Sicherheit über die nächsten Stunden zunehmen, als er sich neben Kate auf die Bank neben dem Eingang zur Bahn setzt. Sie reicht ihm seine Stiefel, aber er wartet für einen Moment, hört ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihre Schlittschuhe aufschnürt.

„Welche Farbe haben deine Schlittschuhe?", fragt er, plötzlich neugierig, durstig nach einem weiteren Bild, um die Welt weiter durch ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Neon grün," informiert sie ihn, ein Grinsen in ihrer Stimme, das ihn zum Grinsen bringt.

„Oh, was ich nicht geben würde, dich darin zu sehen."

„Du musst wissen, dass ich zufällig die coolsten Schlittschuhe auf der gesamten Bahn trage."

„Die Frau mit den neongrünen Schlittschuhen, die den Blinden auf der Eisbahn des Rockefeller Centers führt. Wir haben einen Platz in der Zeitung verdient," gluckst er und sie haut auf seinen Arm dafür, aber er kann fühlen, wie ihr eigenes Vergnügen mit seinem tanzt.

„Was hast du an?" beschließt er fort zu fahren.

„Hier sind Kinder anwesend, Castle."

Er schnappt nach Luft. „Katherine Beckett. Das ist _nicht_ was ich meinte."

„Du willst wissen, was ich heute anhabe wo ich mit dir Eislaufen bin?", wiederholt sie skeptisch, und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warum?"

„Du weißt warum," informiert er sie und hört ihrem Seufzen zu, hell und luftig bevor sie anfängt zu reden.

„Jeans, ein dunkelblauer Pulli, brauner Trench Coat, ein cremefarbener Schal und eine rote Mütze."

Castle streckt sich nach vorne, findet sein Ziel, ihre Mütze, auf ihrem Kopf. „All das kombiniert mit den Schlittschuhen? Du musst bezaubernd aussehen."

„Castle," schnaubt sie und stößt ihren Ellbogen in seine Seite.

Kate hat zum Großteil kein Gesicht in seiner Vorstellung. Er kann sich ihre Augen vorstellen, ihr Lächeln, ihr Haar, sogar ihre Silhouette, aber er kann es nicht zusammenfügen, ohne dass das Bild falsch aussieht. Er hat sich damit abgefunden, Stücke von ihr zu haben. Es ist besser, als gar nichts.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" treibt sie ihn an, wenn er weiterhin nur in ihre Richtung starrt, noch immer seine Schlittschuhe tragend, und er schüttelt schnell seinen Kopf.

„Nein, aber Kate, Ich – Danke dafür," murmelt er, zieht die Handschuhe von seinen Händen, und hebt eine zu ihrer Wange, fühlt wie sie sich unter seiner Handfläche hebt. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich je… du hast alles für mich verändert."

„Shh, Castle," atmet sie, rückt näher an seine Seite, lässt ihre Stirn gegen seine fallen. „Werd jetzt nicht rührselig."

„Niemand hat sich je so um mich bemüht," gibt er trotzdem zu, die Hand an ihrer Wange in ihr Haar wandernd, ihren Hinterkopf haltend. „Nicht mal als ich sehen konnte."

Ihre Nase drückt gegen seine und seine Augen schließen sich, der Atem den sie ausstößt fegt über seine Lippen kurz bevor sie ihn küsst. Ihre Lippen sind trocken, ein wenig rau von der Kälte, und sie schmeckt nach der heißen Schokolade, die sie sich vorhin, während ihrer kurzen Pause auf der Bahn, geteilt haben, ihre Zunge explodiert von dem Geschmack nach Pfefferminz, als sie an seinen Lippen vorbei gleitet, in die warme Bucht seines Mundes tauchend, und er zieht sie näher, trinkt von dem süßen Brunnen ihrer Lippen.

Kate seufzt leise als er ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund saugt, sich dem zarten Fleisch mit Ehrfurcht annehmend, bevor er dasselbe mit ihrer Oberlippe tut, sich selbst in der alleseinnehmenden Sensation sie zu küssen verlierend, bis sie sich mit einem Seufzen zurückzieht.

„Ich liebe dich," gesteht sie in einem atemlosen flüstern und sein Herz hämmert so laut in seiner Brust, er befürchtet fast, er hat sie falsch verstanden. Aber ihre Lippen kräuseln sich gegen seine, ihre Wimpern verfangen sich, und sie sagt es noch einmal. „Ich liebe dich, Castle."

Sein Magen fällt wie er es auf dem Eis getan hat, das Gefühl von Fallen trifft ihn mit voller Wucht und er streicht seinen Daumen um ihren Augenwinkel, fühlt die schwachen Linien von zerknitterte Haut von ihrem Lächeln.

„Ich dachte – ich dachte du hast gesagt es ist zu früh."

„Ich dachte du hast gesagt, es gibt keinen Zeitplan für solche Dinge," kontert sie, ihre Stimme heiter, verspielt. Glücklich. „Und vielleicht ist es zu früh, vielleicht hätte ich etwas länger warten sollen." Er fühlt wie sie mit den Schultern zuckt. „Aber ich weiß wie ich fühle und ich bin dabei. Ich liebe dich."

Er glaubt nicht, dass er sie je so sicher gehört hat und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, findet er sich dabei, dass er ihr voll und ganz vertraut, jedes Wort was sie sagt, glaubt.

Er hat aufgehört sein Herz in seinen Armen zu tragen, nachdem er die Fähigkeit zu sehen verloren hat, dachte er, aber er denkt, dass Kate Beckett das zerbrechliche Ding an dem Tag gestohlen hat, als sein Hund ihn in seinem liebsten Coffeeshop in sie hat reinlaufen lassen. Und jetzt schon liebt er diese Frau mit einer Intensität, die er nie zuvor gespürt hat, die Sicherheit davon strömt durch seine Adern, lässt keinen Raum für Zweifel, die einst existierten und so stark durch sein System strömten. Es ist nicht wichtig, dass es erst ein Monat ist, ist nicht wichtig, dass es erst der Anfang ist, ist nicht wichtig, ob sie fallen und verbrennen oder ein Leben lang halten. Es ist nicht wichtig, dass er sie nicht sehen kann.

Sie fühlt sich wie für immer an.

„Ich liebe dich auch," murmelt er und wow, er glaubt ihr Lächeln muss sich über ihr Gesicht ausbreiten, sich so weit und voll über ihre Wangen strecken. Wahrscheinlich der schönste Anblick.

„Dann küss mich nochmal," befielt sie.

Er zögert nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

„Schöne Wohnung," murmelt Castle nachdem sie die Tür aufgeschlossen und ihn in ihr Apartment gelassen hat.

Er ist davon überzeugt, dass er sich an das nichtexistierende Geräusch ihres Augenrollens gewöhnt hat, stellt sich die reichen Hasel Iris und den dicken Vorhang an Wimpern, die mit der Aktion flattern, vor, während sie seine Schlittschuhe von seiner Schulter nimmt und sie irgendwo nahe des Eingangs zu ihren stellt. Es ist sein erstes Mal in ihrer Wohnung und er kann fühlen wie sie den Raum einnimmt, die Essenz von ihr strahlt von den Wänden und begrüßt ihn.

„Es ist anders als deine," deutet sie an, öffnet ihre Stiefel, zieht sie neben der Eingangstür aus und er beschließt seinen Stock gegen ihre führende Hand einzutauschen. „Erdiger, unkonventionell. Oder zumindest sagt das meine Freundin Lanie."

„Riecht nach dir," sagt er schulterzuckend, und wow, das klingt sogar für ihn unheimlich, aber Kate weiß wie sehr er von seinen anderen Sinnen abhängig ist. Er verbindet sie mittlerweile mit dem Kirschduft ihres Shampoos, der Vanillegeschmack ihres Parfums und der Raum in ihrem Apartment ist mit dieser Kombination, und einem subtilen Hauch von Kiefer überflutet.

„Hast du einen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt?" wundert er sich, während sie ihn über den knarzenden Parkettboden führt, ihn auf einen Hocker platziert, der vor einer Insel steht.

Sie zögert, atmet ein bisschen zu scharf ein für so eine Frage. „Nein, ich dekoriere nicht."

„Muss eine Kerze sein," entscheidet er, seinen Kopf in Neugier neigend, wegen des erleichterten Lachens, das ihre Lippen verlässt.

„Hab ich fast vergessen," erklärt sie und stellt etwas vor ihn hin, und er zieht die Form der Wasserflasche mit seinen Händen nach, bevor er den Deckel aufschraubt. „Ich hab nicht realisiert, dass du nach Geruch gehst."

„Fast vergessen, dass ich blind bin, Beckett? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschmeichelt oder besorgt sein soll," sinniert er und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser, während sie schnaubt. „Vergiss das bloß nicht, wenn wir im Straßenverkehr oder so sind, okay?"

Er erschrickt nicht mehr, wenn sie ihr Lächeln an seine Wange drückt, um ihr Vergnügen, ihre Freude, mit ihm zu teilen. Berührung ist zu so einem wichtigen Teil ihrer Beziehung geworden und für jemanden, der, aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit, bewiesenermaßen eher verschlossen ist, ist er immer angenehm überrascht von ihrer Offenheit für diese Form der Kommunikation, der sie sich viel öfter hingibt, als er es tut.

Castle schlingt einen Arm um ihre Taille, dreht sich auf dem Hocker zu ihr, sodass sie zwischen seinen Knien steht.

„Kann ich fragen, warum du nicht dekorierst?" murmelt er, sich vorsichtig vortastend. Es gibt eine Geschichte hinter ihrer Besorgnis als er nach dem Baum gefragt hat, etwas das tiefer geht, als der Tod ihrer Eltern, und er sehnt sich danach all ihre Geschichten zu kennen, jedes Stück von ihr zu kennen, aber er will nicht zu früh zu sehr drängen.

Da ist immer noch eine Feinheit bei ihnen, wie sie funktionieren und wie sie kommunizieren. Ja, sie liebt ihn, und er liebt sie auf jeden Fall auch, aber das ist er einfache Teil.

Kate zieht sich nicht zurück, wie er es erwartet hätte, aber ihr Lächeln gegen seine Wange verwandelt sich in ein Stirnrunzeln.

„Meine Mom," murmelt sie, ihren Kopf hebend, aber im Kreis seiner Arme bleibend. „Sie war immer diejenige, die die Feiertage geliebt hat, das Dekorieren, und ich hab Weihnachten seitdem nicht wirklich gemocht." Sein Herz sinkt bereits, genauso wie das erste Mal getan, als sie ihm von ihrer Mom erzählt hat, aber bevor er antworten kann, legt Kate einer ihre Hände auf seinen Bizeps, drückt sanft zu bevor sie fortfährt. „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich mit dir, Castle," seufzt sie und er macht sich bereit. „Meine Mom, sie ist nicht einfach gestorben, sie wurde umgebracht, erstochen in einer Gasse."

Ihre Stimme ist wie Stahl, mit Verletzlichkeit verwoben, mit Schmerz, und es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Und es hört sich nicht danach an, als wäre sie fertig.

„Sie haben es der Bandengewalt zugeschrieben. Ein zufälliges, unberechenbares Ereignis, das sie schön verpackt haben," murmelt sie, ihre Stimme bitter, schwarz wie Kaffee und kalt wie Eis. „Der Mörder wurde nie gefasst. Der gesamte Grund, warum ich ein Cop geworden bin, und der Mörder wurde immer noch nicht gefasst."

Er berührt ihren Arm, legt seine Hand um die scharfen Knochen ihres Handgelenks, die von ihrer Armbanduhr bedeckt werden. Er hat es zunächst nicht bemerkt, aber jetzt kann er spüren, dass es eine Männerarmbanduhr ist, groß und gröber als die zarten Teile, die seine Mutter und Tochter tragen, und sie hebt ihren Zeigefinger um ihn über die Seite seiner Hand zu führen.

„Von meinem Dad," erklärt sie. „Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meiner Mutter. Er hat sie nie abgenommen, bis zu dem Tag an dem er starb. Und das…" Sie stiehlt seine Hand von ihrem Handgelenkt, hebt sie zwischen sie und seine Knöchel berühren eines ihrer Schlüsselbeine und sie legt eine Kette in seine Hand. „Gehörte meiner Mom."

Castle fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Kette, sein Handrücken ihre Haut berührend, und verfolgt mit seinem Daumen den Ring, der von dem Metall hängt, glatt und warm, mit bescheidenen Edelsteinen besetzt.

„Für die Leben, die ich verloren habe," murmelt sie und er folgt der Linie der Kette bis zu ihrem Nacken, legt seine Hand dort ab um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Kate tritt näher, erlaubt ihm ihren Körper gegen seine Brust zu wiegen, während er sich selbst daran erinnert, normal zu atmen, aber er kann dem Schmerz für sie, der durch seinen Brustkorb schlägt, hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, nicht ausschalten, für die Albatrosse die um ihren Hals hängen und ihr Handgelenk umgeben, sie an die Trauer des Verlustes binden.

„Du wirst sie finden," atmet er, hält sie fester, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelt. „Du wirst die Leute finden, die das getan haben, Kate. Du wirst Gerechtigkeit für sie finden, für sei beide."

„Wie?" würgt sie hervor, ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken grabend. „Ich bin nicht – Ich hab sie enttäuscht Castle. Ich habe so viel Jahre damit verbracht zu versuchen ihren Fall abzuschließen und ich bin nirgendwo gelandet. Es hat – mich nur zerstört."

Oh, sein Herz reißt tatsächlich unter der Gebrochenheit ihrer Stimme auf. Er hat immer gewusst, dass es etwas gab, das sie zurückhielt, etwas tiefes und dunkles, das zu dem Grundton ihrer Trauer kam, den er manchmal in ihrer Stimme hörte oder auf ihren Lippen schmeckte, aber er konnte sich nichts so grauenvolles, so unfaires vorstellen, wie das.

„Ich glaube an Schicksal, das Universum, Karma," gibt er zu. „Ich glaube daran, dass die meisten Menschen, am Ende das bekommen, was sie verdienen, und die Leute, die deine Mutter getötet haben, sie werden nicht davon kommen, Kate. Sie können nicht."

Sie befreit sich von seinen Armen, tritt aus seiner Umarmung heraus, ungläubige Wut von ihrem zitternden Körper strahlend.

„Wie erklärst du dann, was dir passiert ist, Castle?" verlangt sie, noch immer zerrissen von dem Schmerz ihres Geständnisses. „Wie kann das fair sein? Wie kann es fair sein, dass dein Augenlicht genommen wurde, hm?"

Rick schluckt, aber zaudert nicht. Er hat sich selbst die gleichen Fragen gestellt, für ein Jahr in den Warums geschwelgt, er hat noch immer keine perfekte Antwort, aber jetzt, mehr als je, hat er das Gute gefunden, was die Situation ihm gebracht hat.

„Wenn ich immer noch der Mann wäre, der ich vor der Explosion war, wäre meine Beziehung zu meiner Tochter noch immer angespannt," beginnt er, erinnert sich wie Alexis ihm aus dem Weg gegangen ist, ihn manchmal sogar böse Blicke zuwarf, von oberhalb der Treppe, wenn er betrunken und tollkühn von einer weiteren Party nach Hause kam. „Ich hätte mich selbst dazu gezwungen Charaktere zu schreiben, für die ich vor lange Zeit meine Leidenschaft verloren habe. Ich hätte dich nicht getroffen, denn ich weiß, der Mann der ich vorher war, wäre niemand den du wolltest. Und nein, es war nicht fair und ich würde immer noch alles geben wieder sehen zu können, aber vielleicht … vielleicht war es das, was ich gebraucht habe, auf eine verworrene Art." Sie ist stumm, aber er bemerkt, dass die Wut, die er nur Momente vorher gespürt hat, verschwunden ist, und das gibt ihm Hoffnung, sowie den Mut fortzufahren. „Aber den Fall deiner Mutter zu lösen, und der Verlust meines Augenlichts sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Du _wirst_ die Bastarde fassen, die das getan haben, weil du stark bist, du weichst nicht zurück, du bist … du bist außergewöhnlich, Kate. Und du verdienst einen Abschluss."

„Was ist mit dem, was du verdienst," fragt sie mit kratzender Stimme, aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern, ein Lächeln übernimmt seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe eine wunderschöne Tochter, eine liebende, wenn auch verrückte, Mutter-" sie verschluckt sich an einem Lachen und Castle beugt sich nach vorn, nimmt die Gürtelschlaufen ihrer Jeans in seine Finger, benutzt sie um sie zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich habe ein schönes Zuhause, ein schönes Leben, und ich habe dich. Ich habe mehr als ich je erwarten könnte, Kate."

Er fühlt wie sie näher kommt, die Spitze ihrer Nase die seine nur gerade so küssend. „Ich glaube, du warst schon immer ein guter Mann, Rick. Auch vor dem Unfall."

„Wenn du mich damals gekannt hättest, hättest du mich festnehmen wollen," murmelt er, seine Hände über ihre Taille gleiten lassend, während ein sanftes Lachen durch sie rollt.

„Wahrscheinlich," sinniert sie, kratzt mir ihren Nägeln über die leichten Stoppeln auf seinem Kiefer. „Aber ich hätte irgendwann herausgefunden, was unter der Arschlochfassade steckt."

Rick hebt eine Hand zu seiner Brust zwischen ihnen, lehnt sich von ihr weg. „Entschuldigung, _Arschloch_?"

„Es gab immer einen Grund, warum ich deine Interviews nie geschaut habe, oder die Artikel über dich im Klatschteil gelesen habe," informiert sie ihn und er schnappt nach Luft, die Hand auf seiner Brust in seinen Pulli greifend.

„Du verletzt mich."

„Du weißt, ich habe recht," murmelt sie, berührt mit ihren Lippen seine Wange und die Sorge, die sich um sein Herz gebildet hat, verschwindet stetig unter ihrem Lächeln auf seiner Haut.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

Kate senkt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, legt ihn dort ab, und er wandert mit einer Hand ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, die Anspannung in ihrem Rücken glättend, während sie seufzt.

„Es wird spät," nuschelt sie in die Verbindung zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. „Wir sollten-"

„Komm mit mir nach Hause."

Sie streckt sich in seinen Armen, aber er festigt seinen Griff.

„Nicht so – naja, wenn du _wolltest,_ dass es so wäre-"

„Castle," murmelt sie und er nickt, fühlt wie seine Ohren pink anlaufen, weiß, dass sie es bemerkt, als ihre kühlen Finger über den erhitzen Knorpel wischen.

Richtig, einen Punkt, er hatte einen.

„Ich meinte nur, komm zum Abendessen mit mir und meiner Familie, schau einen Film, und dann … bleib einfach." Er zuckt mit den Schultern, versucht sein bestes, neutral zu bleiben. „Ich habe ein Gästezimmer und wir könnten die Fallakte durchgehen, von der du mir erzählt hast," fügt er hinzu, wird ein bisschen zu hoffnungsvoll, aber er mag die Idee von ihr in seinem Heim, liebt die Art wie sie mit seiner Tochter umgeht und seiner Mutter erlaubt sie zu verhätscheln. Liebt sogar wie sehr der Hund in sie vernarrt ist. Sie… passt einfach so gut in sein Zuhause, sein Leben. „Ich will einfach nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen, Kate. Das ist alles."

Für einen Moment ist sie still, nachdenklich, aber dann findet sie seine Hände an ihrer Taille und zieht ihn vom Barhocker.

„Okay," murmelt sie. „Lass – las mich eine Tasche packen und dann bring ich dich nach Hause, und ich bleibe."

Er drückt ihre Hüfte, versucht seine Freude hinter geschürzten Lippen zu verbergen. „Okay."

* * *

Benny begrüßt sie mit einem Bellen und Alexis mit Überraschung, als sie durch die Eingangstür des Lofts gehen, ihre Tasche in Castles Hand. Seine Mutter sing, natürlich, vor Freude bei Kates Anblick, die Frau an seiner Seite in eine Umarmung ziehend, die sie herumkreist und ein erschrockenes Lachen von ihren Lippen zieht.

„Genau wie Benny," seufzt er, nimmt ihren Mantel und lässt ihre Tasche fürs Erste neben der Couch fallen. „Freut sich mehr darüber meine Frau zu sehen, als mich."

„Nicht deine Frau, Castle," spottet sie, spielerisch seine Wange kneifend, wenn er schmollt. „Und ich sehe woher du dein Drama hast."

„Ich dachte ich wäre liebenswert," protestiert er, nutzt seinen Stock, um den Boden nach verirrten Schuhen oder Hundespielzeug abzusuchen, lehnt ihn neben den Jackenschrank nachdem er es für sicher befunden hat.

„Es fluktuiert," sinniert sie, steckt seine Finger in seine Armbeuge, während sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer und dem Klang nach Weihnachtsklassikern im Fernsehen wandern.

„Ooh, sag das nochmal."

Kate kichert, ein dunkles, delikates kleines Geräusch. „Große Worte machen dich an?"

„Ich bin Schriftsteller, das überrascht dich?"

„Mm, ich merk mir das."

Hitze strömt durch sein Blut, nicht länger ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, wenn es um Kate Beckett geht, und sie muss es wissen, muss die plötzliche Ladung der Luft zwischen ihnen spüren, denn sie drückt seinen Arm, als ob sie ihn daran erinnern will, dass seine Mutter und Tochter im Wohnzimmer nur wenige Schritte entfernt mit einander reden.

Die bestellen chinesisch zum Abendbrot, siedeln zur Couch zum Essen und beschließen einen Film zu gucken, den Alexis aufgenommen hat. Seine Mutter, Tochter, und Kate fallen in Diskussion über Alexis' letztes Praktikum im Januar. Sie hat ihm davon letzte Nacht erzählt, Nerven und Aufregung durch ihre Stimme rasselnd. Er ist so stolz auf seine Tochter, auf ihren Antrieb und ihre Intelligenz, aber manchmal macht er sich Sorgen, dass seine Blindheit, der einzige Grund ist, warum sie in die Medizin geht, um nach einer Heilung, für die zu suchen, die nicht länger sehen können.

Manchmal befürchtet er, dass er sein kleines Mädchen dazu gedrängt hat, ihre eigenen Träume beiseite zu stellen und viel zu schnell groß zu werden.

Aber während sie mit Kate über die Details ihrer zukünftigen Ausbildung redet, kann er die Leidenschaft in ihren Worten hören, und vielleicht ist er der Grund, dass sie in die Optometrie geht, aber er denkt, selbst wenn, Alexis war immer dazu bestimmt Menschen zu helfen, die Welt zu verändern.

Seine Mutter verlässt den Raum nach der Hälfte des Films, den er nicht identifizieren kann, stattdessen auf sein Tablet konzentriert, versuchend eine neue Partie Angry Birds zu meistern. Er hat es fast geschafft, seine Leistung anhand der Soundeffekte des Spiels beurteilend, aber als Kate anfängt an seiner Seite zu erschlaffen, ihre Wange ein bisschen zu schwer an seine Schulter gelehnt, beendet er den Level und beschließt, dass, obwohl es erst Neun ist, sie beide bereit fürs Bett sind.

Worüber er sehr erfreut ist, denn nach einem Tag Eislaufen, und auf seinen Hintern fallen, tötet ihn sein Körper und er sehnt sich nach seiner Memory Foam Matratze.

„Wow," murmelt sie, als er sie hoch ins Gästezimmer führt, ein bisschen angebend, indem er seinen Stock unten lässt. Er hat gelernt die Wege in seinem Heim ohne große Probleme zu gehen, und war nach seinem ersten Jahr ohne Sicht in der Lage ohne jegliche Hilfe umher zu wandern.

„Ist das okay?" fragt er, bewegt sich im Türrahmen, ihr zuhörend, wie ihre kleine Reisetasche das Bett trifft. „Wenn du dich in meinem Zimmer wohler fühlst, kann ich hier oben schlafen, oder-"

„Castle, shhh," gluckst sie, ihre Arme auf einmal um seine Taille, ihr Unterkörper gegen seinen streichend, Schauer von Elektrizität entlockend. „Ich komm hier schon klar."

„Wenn nicht, weißt du wo du mich findest," murmelt er, seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn senkend.

Er wünscht ihr eine Gute Nacht, lässt den Kuss, den sie austauschen, kurz sein, auch wenn ihre Zunge seine Lippen nachzieht. Das Knistern einer Verbindung hat immer zwischen ihnen existiert, ist stetig gewachsen, je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbracht hat, aber heute Nacht fühlt sich nicht nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt an, um den Funken zu entfachen.

Alexis trifft ihn auf der Treppe, greift nach ihm in einer schnellen Umarmung auf ihrem Weg in ihr Zimmer, Benny ihr fröhlich folgend – er schwört, der Hund ist mehr ihrer als seiner – und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie morgen früh nicht da sein wird. Sie hat ein Frühstücksdate mit diesem neuen Jungen, den sie bei dem Bad Poetry Slam getroffen hat, _Max_ , und er erinnert sie daran, dass er diesen schlechten Poeten früher oder Später treffen wird. Castle erntet ein Höhnen dafür und, da ist er sicher, ein Augenrollen, das Beckett alle Ehre macht, bevor er Alexis' Tür zugehen hört.

Er manövriert sich den Rest des Weges durch das Loft allein, nimmt einen Umweg in sein Arbeitszimmer, um seinen Laptop nach irgendwelche wichtigen Emails zu checken – lernt, dass er mehr von Gina erhalten hat, als er gerne hätte, als sein Laptop sie vorliest – bevor er endlich sein Schlafzimmer betritt. Er zieht sich bis auf sein T-Shirt und seine Boxer Shorts aus, wirft seine Jeans und sein Hemd in den Wäschekorb neben dem Badezimmer, das er betritt um seine Zähne zu putzen.

Er hat gerade erst die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch ausgeschalten – Gewohnheit – und ist unter seine Bettdecke geschlüpft, als er das sanfte Tapsen von Schritten in seinem Arbeitszimmer hört, und dann das Drehen des Türknaufs.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem Gästezimmer?"

„Ich hatte gehofft du schläfst schon," wirft Kate schnaubend zurück, die Tür hinter sich schließend, und ihre Schritte auf sein Bett zukommend. Die Matratze senkt sich auf seiner rechten Seite und er hebt die Decke für sie.

Kate schlüpft neben ihn, drückt sich an seine Seite, ihre langen Beine und sanften Kurven lassen sein Blut etwas zu warm werden, und legt ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab, ihre Wange über seinem Herzen.

„Du warst nicht da," sagt sie schulterzuckend, versucht ihre Antwort lässig rüberkommen zu lassen, und unter keinen Umständen, lässt er das einfach so stehen, aber ihre Worte sind vom Schlaf verschwommen und ihr Körper wird über seinem nur Augenblicke später schlaff.

Rick seufzt und legt eine Hand um ihre Schulter, erlaubt dem stetigen Rhythmus ihres Atems wie ein Schlaflied in dem stillen Raum zu spielen, ihn in den Schlaf singend.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er zu ihren Worten an seiner Haut auf.

„Muss auf Arbeit."

Castle greift nach ihrer Hand bevor sie gehen kann und sie besänftigt ihn, lehnt sich über ihn im Bett, gekleidet in einer frischen Jeans und etwas was sich wie ein Kaschmirpulli anfühlt, der nach einer Mischung aus ihren Parfum und Waschmittel riecht.

„Spät isses?" gähnt er, krümmt seine Finger um ihren von Jeansstoff bedeckten Oberschenkeln, hört mit geheimer Genugtuung zu, wie sie den Atem einzieht.

„Sechs Uhr dreißig. Schicht fängt um sieben an," murmelt Kate, ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken führend, das sanfte Kratzen lullt ihn zurück Richtung süßen Schlummer zu dieser gottlosen Stunde.

„Verdammt. Wollte dir Frühstück nach deiner ersten Nacht im Chez Castle machen." Seufzt er enttäuscht und sie lacht, der Klang noch rau vom Schlaf.

„Mach mir nächstes Mal Frühstück."

„Nächstes Mal?" spöttelt er, seine Brauen hebend, und sie sinkt vorwärts um ihre Lippen auf seinen Augenwinkel zu drücken.

Mm, er wünschte sie würde bleiben, den ganzen Morgen mit ihm kuscheln. Vielleicht etwas mehr tun als nur kuscheln…

„Ich ruf dich später an, okay?" flüstert sie, ihre Lippen jetzt an seiner Schläfe, eine ihrer Hände auf seinem Rücken, lässt sie über ihm balancieren, und er nickt.

„Mach sie fertig, aber sei vorsichtig," sagt er ihr, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Mund, und sie wartet über ihm, lässt ihn sich wundern, ob er was Falsches gesagt hat, aber dann ist ihr Mund auf seinem, hart und wundervoll.

„Ich geb' mein bestes."

Und dann ist sie wieder weg.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie nimmt ihn am Tag vor Weihnachten mit zum Revier– eine Art Geschenk für ihn – und er hüpft mit dem Eifer eines Kindes geradezu durch das Gebäude.

Es ist später Abend, Montgomery ist nach Hause gegangen und nur die Jungs sind noch da um sie zu begrüßen. Ryan ist sofort dabei Castles Hand zu schütteln, seine Bücher lobend bis Esposito ihm nicht so unauffällig einen Ellbogen in die Seite rammt. Ihr anderer Kollege ist viel strenger, skeptisch gegenüber Castle und seine „Absichten ihr gegenüber", aber dann reden sie über Videospiele und vergleichen ihre Terminpläne für eine Nacht Madden irgendwann nach den Feiertagen. Sie weiß nicht _wie_ Rick es schafft Videospiele zu spielen, aber sie ist gespannt ihm dabei zuzusehen.

Die Jungs verschwinden nach nur einer halben Stunde, Ryan auf dem Weg nach Hause zu Jenny und Sarah Grace, Esposito auf dem Weg ins Fitnessstudio, und Kate nimmt Rick auf eine offizielle Tour. Sie weiß er kann sich ihren Arbeitsplatz nur vorstellen, aber die Aufregung scheint durch die Atmosphäre einer echten Polizeistation trotzdem durch seine Adern zu strömen.

„Das ist so cool," flüstert er, während sie ihn aus dem Pausenraum zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch führt. Sie gluckst als er sich in den Stuhl fallen lässt, sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht langsam dreht. „Siehst du, du musst mir nicht mal ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen, Beckett. Das ist mehr als genug."

Kate verdreht ihre Augen und er scheint es zu wissen, es zu spüren (so unheimlich das auch ist), und wirft ihr sein normales Grinsen zurück.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Kate lehnt ihre Hüfte an ihren Schreibtisch, stößt ihn mit ihrem Knie an, um ihn auf ihre Position aufmerksam zu machen. „Nur zu."

„Ich weiß dich zu begleiten steht aus offensichtlichen Gründen außer Frage, aber wäre es möglich, dass du mir mit meinem nächsten Buch hilfst?"

„Helfen?" wiederholt sie, das Hüpfen ihres Herzens dämpfend, und er setzt sich in ihrem Stuhl auf, ihre Knie nochmal stoßend.

„Ich hab schon die Inspiration für den Charakter. Sie ist klug, gerissen, wirklich gut in ihrem Job-"

„Was _ist_ ihr Job?" unterbricht sie ihn und das Grinsen, das um seine Lippen flattert ist listig, amüsiert, verlockend.

„Fragst schon nach Spoilern?"

„Ich frage mich, wieso meine Hilfe notwendig ist," kontert sie, ihre Arme verschränkend, wissend, dass er schon die leichte Verteidigung in ihrer Stimme hören kann.

„Schön," seufzt er. „Sie ist ein Detective. Morddezernat, so wie du, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, nicht _zu_ ähnlich," versichert er ihr, den Funken Unsicherheit sofort löschend. „Womit ich deine Hilfe bräuchte sind die Polizeiverfahrensdinge, Authentizität, weißt du? Ich habe für Derrick Storm viel Recherche betrieben, um sicher zu stellen, dass es so Real wie möglich ist, also weiß ich schon bestimmte Dinge, aber dieser Charakter … sie wird anders sein. Ich will ihrer Geschichte gerecht werden."

Sie nickt, sich sofort scheltend, wenn sie sich daran erinnert, dass er die Aktion nicht sehen kann.

„Ich helfe gern soweit ich kann," antwortet sie, seine Hände nehmend, als er lächelt und ihn zum Stehen bringend.

„Du hast schon so viel geholfen," offenbart er, vor ihr auf seinen Fußballen wippend, aber ihre Brauen ziehen sich zusammen bei den Worten.

„Habe ich?"

Castles Hand hebt sich zu ihrem Gesicht, seine Daumen entlang ihrer Lippen gleitend.

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, wieder schreiben zu wollen, Kate. Du bist meine Inspiration."

Die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten, lässt sie ihre Lippen zu seinem Daumen ziehen, der immer noch über ihrem Mund schwebt, bevor sie seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht nimmt, damit sie näher kommen kann, seinen Mund mit ihrem bedecken. Bisher sind sie nicht weiter gegangen als ein hitziges rummachen letzte Woche auf seiner Couch, während seine Tochter bei ihrer Lerngruppe war, aber als Castles Körper sich gegen ihren drückt, über ihr steht, rucken ihre Hüften nach vorn, das Seufzen in ihrer Kehle feststeckend, und sie glaubt nicht, dass sie noch warten kann.

„Können wir zurück zu mir gehen?" atmet sie, muss ihre Augen nicht mal öffnen, um das Stocken in seiner Brust zu bemerken.

„Sicher?"

Kate knurrt, schubst ihn an den Hüften vorwärts, sodass ihre Unterkörper zusammenprallen. Seine Augen schließen sich und er greift nach seinem Stock, den er an ihren Tisch angelehnt hat.

„Okay, ja, wir sollten definitiv zurück zu dir gehen," entscheidet er, und sie gluckst in sein Ohr, knabbert an dem weichen Ohrläppchen, im ihn leises Ächzen tief aus seiner Brust entlockend.

Kate nimmt seine freie Hand, bereit ihn zum Fahrstuhl zu ziehen, aber sein Stock verfängt sich an der Ecke ihres Tisches, schlägt seinen Oberschenkel hart in die Ecke, einen Bilderrahmen und ihre Elefantenstatue fallen lassend.

„Shit, geht's dir gut?" murmelt sie, ihre Hand über sein Bein flatternd, aber er winkt ab.

„Ja. Geht's deinem Schreibtisch gut? Ich hab was fallen gehört," sagt er, blickt zurück auf die Oberfläche obwohl er sie nicht sehen kann.

„Nur ein paar Dinge die umgefallen sind, alles okay," verspricht sie ihm, lehnt sich an ihm vorbei, um den Bilderrahmen aufzuheben, die Elefanten ihrer Mom wieder zu ordnen, aber – etwas klappert, als sie die Keramikfiguren berührt.

Das Geräusch macht sie neugierig, aber sie denkt der Sturz hat nur etwas gelöst oder so. Die Elefanten sind hohl, also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ein Stück Porzellan abgebrochen ist, und jetzt innen gefangen ist. Sie wird es morgen kontrollieren, heute Nacht ist sie zu ungeduldig Castle _fühlen_ zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn will.

* * *

Kate führt ihn in ein Zimmer, das ihm neu ist, aber als ihre Finger über die Vorderseite seines Shirts tanzen, es aufknöpfen bis sie ihm helfen kann, den Stoff von seinen Schultern zu entfernen, weiß er, sie sind in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Ihre Hände erstrecken sich über seine nackte Brust, die Wärme ihrer Handflächen Ausbrüche von Hitze entlockend, die wie Funken in der immerwährenden Dunkelheit, in der er lebt, erglühen, und er greift nach dem Saum ihrer Bluse, folgt dem Rand bis er den ersten Knopf erreicht. Ihr Atem beschleunigt sich unter dem aufwärtsgleiten seiner Finger, stockend, als er seine Knöchel die Unterseite ihrer Brüste berühren.

Ihr Shirt landet mit einem Wispern auf dem Boden und er kann hören wie ein weiteres Kleidungsstück folgt, weiß genau was gerade weggeworfen wurde, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingt und ihre Nackten Brustkörbe aneinanderdrückt.

„Kate," ächzt er, vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals, die Hitze von Erregung auf ihrer Haut schmeckend.

Ihre Finger verweben sich in sein Haar und ihre Wirbelsäule krümmt sich, als er die Konturen ihres Rückens, die Blätter ihrer Schultern, den sich ausdehnenden Käfig ihrer Rippen mit seinen Händen erforscht.

„Castle," atmet sie, sein Name durch ihre Brust in seiner wiederhallend, und er sie vorsichtig rückwärts führt, sie zärtlich auf das Bett senkend, als ihre Kniekehlen die Matratze berühren.

Er hat das seit dem Unfall nicht mehr getan, aber Kate scheint nicht zu bemerken was ihm an Finesse fehlt, während er sie auszieht, zieht ihn mit sich hinunter und sucht sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, seinen Mund zurückgewinnend. Die Geräusche die sie von sich gibt, sind wie eine Symphonie der er seiner Erinnerung widmet, sich Notizen von jeder Stelle, die ein Luftschnappen bewirkt, machend, wo er sie berühren muss, um das temperamentvolle Seufzen zu beschwören, das verzweifelte wimmern.

Aber sich Zeit zu nehmen um die detaillierte Karte ihres Körpers zu studieren muss warten, wenn Kates Ungeduld ein Hinweis ist.

Die steigende Hitze ihrer nackten Haut, das Strecken ihrer langen Glieder, drücken und bewegen sich alle gegen ihn, verwandeln seine Adern in Leitungen, die Flammen entzündend, die sein Fleisch von innen heraus einnehmen, und er muss sie sehen. Er muss ihren nackten Körper sehen, den Ausdruck von Seligkeit in ihrem Gesicht, die Farbe ihrer Augen, die er sich in der dunklen Höhle seines Verstandes nicht vorstellen kann. Er will sie mit Augen, die sehen können, lieben.

„Das wird mich verrückt machen," keucht er, ihren Körper mit seinen Händen nachfahrend, sie unter sich winden und biegen fühlend, sich nach vorn lehnend um das wimmern von ihren Lippen zu fangen. „Ich glaube ich habe dich noch nie mehr sehen müssen."

„Du musst mich nicht sehen" flüstert sie, atemlos aber bestimmt, als ihre Beine sich um seine Oberschenkel haken, sie umdrehend. Aber er setzt sich nur Sekunden nachdem sie ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hat auf, hält sie in seinem Schoß, den wunderbaren Druck ihres Körpers so nah wie möglich. „Benutz einfach Berührung," murmelt sie in sein Ohr, findet eine seine Hände an ihrer Taille, führt sie nach oben zu ihrer Brust. „Berühr mich einfach."

* * *

Kate wacht am nächsten Morgen mit Richard Castle neben sich auf, immer noch in ihrem Bett, immer noch nackt.

Sie grinst, streckt sich im sanften Licht der Wintersonne, und dreht sich auf ihre Seite um ihn zu beobachten. Es juckt in ihren Fingern, sein Gesicht nachzuzeichnen, entlang der Konturen von Knochen und die glatten Ebenen von Haut zu flattern, so wie er es regelmäßig mit ihr macht, wenn er sich danach sehnt den Ausdruck zu lesen, den sie aufsetzt, aber sie will ihn nicht wecken, noch nicht. Sie hat ihn immerhin lange wachgehalten, hat ihn bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ausgelaugt.

Sie legt ein Bein über seinen Oberschenkel, saugt die Wärme seiner Haut im kühlen Apartment auf, und summt zufrieden in sich hinein. Die Augenbinde, die sie letzte Nacht in Runde drei getragen hat, hängt vom Bettpfosten, macht den Gedanken wieder zu schlafen unmöglich. Es war eine Sache des Vertrauens ihr Sehvermögen aufzugeben, aber es war so erfrischend sich nur auf Berührung zu verlassen, ihre Verbindung mit ihm verstärkt und intensiviert. Sie weiß er kämpft noch immer mit den Einschränkungen seiner Blindheit, aber letzte Nacht … letzte Nacht hat bewiesen, was sie immer wusste.

Dass es nichts für sie ändert, nicht im Bett, nicht im Leben.

„Du denkst viel zu viel für diese frühe Stunde," gähnt er und Kate lächelt, schwindelig von ihrer eigenen Erkenntnis.

„Woher weißt du, dass es früh ist?" neckt sie ihn, dem Bedürfnis ihren Zeigefinger über den scharfen Bogen seiner Nase gleiten zu lassen, endlich nachgebend.

Er blinzelt, kreuzt seine Augen, als könnte er den Finger sehen, der seine Nase entlang wandert, und sie lacht leise, stützt sich auf ihrem Ellbogen ab, um sich nach vorn zu beugen und die raue Haut seiner Lippen flüchtig zu küssen.

„Innere Uhr, Beckett," er zuckt mit den Schultern, hebt eine Hand um durch ihr verworrenes Haar zu fahren. „Ein paar Monate nach dem Unfall, hab ich angefangen um 5Uhr aufzuwachen, wie ein Uhrwerk. Also sag mir, dass ich falsch liege."

Ihre Augen wandern zu ihrem Handy auf ihrem Nachttisch, erleuchtet mit einer neuen Nachricht von Lanie, und sie findet die Zahlen auf dem Bildschirm, beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Seine Lippen breiten sich in ein Grinsen, das sie mit ihrem eigenen erlöscht, an seiner Unterlippe knabbernd und ihre Oberschenkel um seine schließend, dass er unter ihr stöhnt.

„Normalerweise schlaf ich dann weiter," murmelt er um den festen Druck ihres Mundes. „Aber ich glaube heute Morgen wird anders sein."

Kate rollt ihre Hüften in Bestätigung und Castle zieht sie näher, kurz bevor er sie umdreht, auf die Matratze hinunter drückend, einen wunderschönen Aufruhr von Emotionen erhaltend. Sie beugt ihre Beine um seine Taille, zieht ihn nach unten auch als sie sich nach oben beugt um seinen Körper mit ihrem zu treffen.

„Zeit für eine neue Morgenroutine, Castle."


	9. Chapter 9

Sobald sie ihn – und sich – gegen neun endlich aus dem Bett gezwungen hat, ziehen sie sich beide an machen sich fertig um zu seinem Loft zurückzukehren. Es ist Heiligabend und sie will ihn nicht zu lange von seiner Familie fernhalten.

Sie muss gegen Mittag auf Arbeit sein und Castle hat ihr die Nacht zuvor offenbart, dass er und Alexis beschlossen haben, ein besonderes ‚Heiligabendmittag' zu kochen, um zu feiern, damit sie ein bisschen Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern kann. Nur über die Geste nachzudenken, ließ sie eine fünfte Runde einleiten wollen, aber wenn sie zum Mittag da sein wollten, an dem seine Tochter mit Sicherheit schon arbeitete, mussten sie endlich ihr Apartment verlassen.

Castle betritt das Badezimmer, nachdem sie es – mit etwas Schwierigkeiten – geschafft haben, sich anzuziehen und Kate öffnet die Schublade in ihrem Nachttisch, solange sie die Chance hat, findet sein Geschenk sicher darin und steckt es tief in ihre Manteltasche, wo er es nicht erfühlen kann, wenn er gegen sie stößt.

Sie verlassen ihr Apartment Minuten später, verzichten trotz der kalten Wintertemperaturen auf ein Taxi, um durch die Stadt zu laufen, die Spuren der Feiertage bewundernd, die entlang der Straße zu finden sind. Und auch wenn er die verschiedenen Dekorationen nicht sehen kann, oder den Jubel, der von den Kindern ausgeht, die an ihnen vorbei huschen, wie sie es kann, weiß sie, dass er die Weihnachtsmusik hören kann, die Glockenläuter für die Heilsarmee, die an fast jeder Ecke stehen. Sie kann sehen, wie die bloße Atmosphäre sein gesamtes Gesicht erhellt, während sie über die eisigen Fußwege gehen, ein Verhalten für das sie sich nicht schämen kann, während sie sich an seine Seite lehnt, Küsse von seinen Lippen stiehlt, und wie ein Idiot lächelt.

Als sie es nach SoHo geschafft haben, leuchtet er förmlich und es lässt ihr Herz anschwellen, aber ihre Wangen brennen. Denn er lässt es wirklich offensichtlich sein, dass er gerade flachgelegt wurde.

Alexis ist in der Küche, als sie gegen zehn durch die Tür treten, kocht etwas, das lecker duftet, genau wie Kate es sich gedacht hat. Castle nimmt ihren Mantel, hängt ihn neben seinen in den Schrank, und lässt ein merkwürdiges, angenehmes Flattern durch ihren Magen gehen.

„Na schau, wer den Walk of Shame macht," grinst Alexis sobald sie in Sichtweite sind und Kate fühlt, wie ihre Wangen bei dem wissenden Blick in den Augen seiner Tochter wieder erröten, während sie ein Gericht anrichtet, das von Cranberrys und Pekannüssen bedeckt ist.

„Alexis," schnaubt Castle, seine eigene Verlegenheit füllt seine Wangen, und seine Tochter lacht, von Belustigung erhellt, und Kate fühlt wie sich ihre Verlegenheit abbaut.

Wenn Alexis kein Problem damit hat, dass er die Nacht bei ihr verbracht hat, diese Beziehung auf eine Art vertiefend, die sie noch ernster macht, dann kann sie sie aufziehen, so viel sie will.

„ _Wie auch immer_ ," gluckst Kate, verlässt Castles Seite um sich zu Alexis zu gesellen. Benny sitzt bereits an einer Seite des Mädchens, hofft darauf, dass ein Stück Essen runterfällt. „Was machst du?"

„Das ist auf dem Kopf stehendes Apfel französisch Toast mit Cranberrys und Pekannüssen," erklärt Alexis und wow, seine Tochter könnte Koch sein, so wie das aussieht. „Ich dachte mir, wir machen sowas wie Brunch. Es gibt Spinat-Pilze-Käseauflauf auf dem Tisch, den ich letzte Nacht gemacht habe, und die Kekse sollten auch gleich fertig sein."

„Pumpkin, ich habe Mittag gesagt, nicht Festessen," sagt Castle, grinst während Alexis ihre Augen verdreht und ihn mit einem Buttermesser abwinkt.

„Ich wollte es besonders machen, weil Kate nicht zum Abendessen kommen kann, außerdem bin ich an Weihnachten immer in Kochstimmung," seine Tochter zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt Kate an. „Es gibt auch noch anderes auf dem Tisch, die traditionelleren Gerichte, nur falls du nichts von dem neuen Zeugs magst, das ich gemacht habe, so wie das," murmelt sie und zeigt auf die köstlich aussehende französisch Toast Kombination vor ihr, und Kate schüttelt den Kopf, legt einen lockeren Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens.

„Es ist perfekt. Danke," versichert Kate ihr und Alexis verlässt ihre gekochte Kreation sofort um Becketts Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Nein, dank _dir_ ," flüstert seine Tochter, ihr einen wissenden Blick von unter ihren Wimpern zuwerfend, den Kate nicht zweimal sehen muss, um ihn zu verstehend, die Schultern des Mädchens in stiller Antwort drückend.

* * *

Brunch mit Castle und seiner Tochter ist genauso gemütlich, wie sie es erwartet hat. Sie füllt ihren Teller mit mindestens einer Portion von jedem Gericht, das Alexis zubereitet hat und Castle tut dasselbe, aber schafft es trotzdem mindestens vier Gabeln von ihrem von Cranberrys bedecktem Toast zu klauen.

„Wo ist Martha?", fragt Kate, Schuldgefühle darüber aufflackernd, dass sie die Abwesenheit der älteren Frau nicht früher bemerkt hat, aber Martha ist fast immer weg, wenn Kate da ist, ihre meiste Zeit ihrer Schauspielschule und dem Life Coaching nebenbei widmend.

„Sie sing Weihnachtslieder mit ihrer Schauspieltruppe," informiert Castle sie. „Es ist ihre wichtigste nichtfamiliäre Tradition."

„Sie wird zu den Geschenken zu Hause sein, Dad," besänftigt Alexis, als sie vom Tisch aufsteht und ihren Teller in den Abwasch stellt.

„Streng mit Traditionen, Castle?" neckt Kate, folgt Alexis' Beispiel und steht mit ihrem Teller auf, nimmt auch Castles auf dem Weg in die Küche.

„Nein, ich mag nur etwas Struktur, das ist alles," grummelt er, aber seine Lippen sind gekrümmt, als er sich vom Esstisch erhebt.

Kates Handy klingelt, als sie ihren Teller schnell unter dem Wasserhahn abspült, und sie zieht ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, hebt ihre Augen, um zu sehen wie Castle näher kommt.

„Zeit zu gehen?" murmelt er, eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte ablegend, während Alexis sie mit einem Zwinkern in Kates Richtung umgeht und zum Wohnzimmer geht, die Fernbedienung aufnehmend und sich auf der Couch niederlässt.

„Noch nicht, das Geräusch war nur eine Erinnerung, die ich gestellt habe, um die Zeit im Auge zu behalten," erklärt sie, sich an seine Seite lehnend. „Aber glaubst du, ich kann euch meine Geschenke schon früher geben?" fragt sie ein bisschen Schüchtern. Sie will sich nicht in irgendwelche seiner Traditionen drängen und Martha ist noch nicht einmal hier, aber das ist das Nächste was sie seit 15 Jahren an Weihnachten hatte, und sie will die mögliche Magie nicht verpassen, wenn Castle sein Geschenk öffnet.

„Natürlich," versichert er ihr schnell. „Treff dich am Baum."

Kate grinst und schlendert zurück zum Jackenschrank, öffnet die Tür, um die ordentlich verpackte Schachtel aus ihrer Tasche zu holen, eine kleine Falte im Schneeflockenbedeckten Papier glättend, und folgt ihm und seiner Tochter, um sich um den Baum zu setzen.

„Welche Geschenke machen wir auf?" fragt Alexis, sich von der Couch bewegend um auf dem Ottomanen zu sitzen, Benny treu an ihrer Seite.

„Nur meine," versichert ihr Kate und sieht wie Alexis' Gesicht sich in Horror verzieht.

„Ich habe gar nichts für dich," flüstert sie, eine Hand an ihrem Mund. „Es tut mir so leid, Kate. Ich dachte nicht-"

Kate bewegt sich um vor dem Mädchen zu stehen und legt zwei Hände auf ihre Schulter. „Ich wollte nichts. Mich in deine Familie willkommen zu heißen war mehr als genug, okay?"

Oh – oh nein, die eisblauen Augen seiner Tochter füllen sich mit Feuchtigkeit und sie hatte nicht vor sie zum _Weinen_ zu bringen. Aber dann sind Alexis' Arme um ihre Taille, sie fest umarmend, was Kate kaum erwidern kann, während Benny gegen ihre Wade stößt.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verpasse hier gerade einen sehr schönen Moment," beschwert sich Castle und beide Frauen lachen, lösen sich voneinander, damit Kate sich zu den Geschenken begeben kann, die dekorativ um den Baum verteilt liegen. Sie zieht das kleinste vom Haufen, und übergibt es Alexis bevor sie sich neben Rick niederlässt, und das Geschenk, was sie für ihn in ihrer Wohnung verwahrt hat, in seine Hand zu legen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich brauche nichts," murmelt er den Tadel und sie lehnt sich an ihn, krümmt ihre Finger über den definierten Muskel seines Bizepses, während sie ihr Lächeln über seine Wange gleiten lässt.

„Zu spät," grinst sie, ein erfreutes Funken in seinen Augen aufkommend, bevor sie sich dem Geschenk in seiner Hand zuwenden.

„Oh wow," ruft Alexis aus, ein paar Schritte entfernt, den schlichten, goldenen Anhänger hochhaltend, ihm erlaubend unter dem Schein des Weihnachtsbaums zu schimmern.

„Es gefällt dir?" versichert sich Kate, Castles Hand in Dankbarkeit mit ihrer bedeckend, als sie sich versichernd um ihr Knie legt. „Ich weiß es ist nicht viel, aber es schien dein Stil zu sein, also-"

„Nein, nein, ich liebe es! Es ist perfekt, danke," strahlt Alexis, die Kette bereits um ihren Hals legend.

„Eins geschafft," neckt Castle und Kate schnipst gegen sein Ohr, beißt in Erwartung auf ihre Lippe, während sie ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er die kleine Schachtel auswickelt, den Deckel mit seinem Daumen nachfahrend, sobald das Weihnachtspapier weg ist.

„Lass mich bloß nichts fallen lassen, oder es verkehrt herum öffnen," warnt er und sie kichert, ein Versprechen murmelnd, als er endlich den Deckel öffnet.

Da ist eine Lage Seidenpapier auf der weichen Polsterung des Bodens, die die Schachtel aufweist, das er problemlos entfernt. Das Kribbeln von Nerven und Aufregung, dreht sich in ihrem Magen, als seine Finger sich um das Armband der Uhr schließen, seine Brauen ziehen sich in Konzentration zusammen, als er sie aus der Verankerung löst und das graue Band studiert, das versilberte Ziffernblatt. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er über den Streifen Braille in der Mitte fährt, die Platten, die als Zahlen dienen, um die Zeit anzuzeigen.

„Whoa, das ist so cool," murmelt Alexis, herumkommend um über Kates Schulter gucken zu können und einen besseren Blick zu haben. „Es sieht so futuristisch aus."

Castle ist noch immer stumm, gefangen in der Untersuchung, aber seine Augen sind in einem Ausdruck von Bewunderung übergegangen, den sie erkennt und sie atmet erleichtert aus.

„Ja, es schien genau das richtige für deinen Dad zu sein," gluckst Kate. „Die kleine Platten rotieren mit der Zeit, also kannst du fühlen wie es sich ändert. Aber wenn du es nicht magst, können wir uns andere Versionen angucken, oder ich kann es einfach zurückgeben und dir was Anderes-"

Er unterbricht sie mit dem süßen Druck seines Mundes, dem starken Druck seiner Arme um ihre Schultern, sie an seine Seite ziehend.

„Ich liebe dich," murmelt er gegen ihre Lippen und ihr Herz steigt mit den Worten. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kate."

Sie erwidert seinen Kuss, wissend, dass seine Tochter zuschaut, aber sichergehend, dass er ihre Antwort auf ihren Lippen schmecken kann.

„Liebe dich auch," flüstert sie, lächelnd und mit ihrem Finger seinen Kiefer entlang fahrend, während seine um ihren Nacken gelegt bleiben, über ihre Wirbelsäule fahren.

„Mach sie mir um?"

Kate hilft ihm dabei, die Armbanduhr auf seinem Handgelenk zu befestigen, während er mit den kleinen Knöpfen spielt, die die Platten kontrollieren, die richtige Zeit einstellt, seinen Daumen über die silberne Oberfläche gleiten lassend, um sicherzugehen, dass er es richtig gemacht hat.

„Wie hast du die gefunden?" fragt er sobald er mit seinen Mühen zufrieden ist.

„Viel onlinesuche," gibt sie zu, ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter ablegend, die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk bewundernd. „Es gibt eine Organisation, die versucht die Auswahl solcher Sachen für Blinde zu verbessern."

„Endlich," murmelt Alexis, und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen, auf den Platz neben ihr klopfend und Benny die Erlaubnis erteilend zu ihr zu kommen. „Ich hab ihm mal eine spezielle Uhr gekauft, er hat sie gehasst."

„Nicht wahr," streitet Castle, einen Finger im Protest hebend. „Ich habe die Geste geschätzt und es war eine schöne Uhr, nehme ich an, aber es hat sich angefühlt, wie eine Uhr, die ich brauche, wenn ich 70 bin."

„Er hat gesagt, ich habe ihm eine Uhr für alte Männer gekauft, und hatte dann eine mini Midlife-Crisis," berichtigt Alexis, über Castles verblüfftes Gesicht grinsend.

„Sie hat gesprochen! Ich will keine Uhr, die mit mir redet!"

„Ich war fünfzehn! Ich habe nur versucht dich glücklich zu machen!"

„Okay ihr zwei, kommt runter," gluckst Kate. „Die sprechende Uhr ist eine Sache der Vergangenheit."

„Aber die Narben, die sie hinterlassen hat, sind noch immer sehr präsent."

Kate muss sich ducken, um dem Kissen, das Alexis nach ihm wirft, auszuweichen.

„Schön auf den Blinden," schnaubt Castle, als das Kissen sein Kinn trifft. „Ich dachte, ich habe dich besser erzogen."

Das Klingeln von Kates Handy unterbricht Alexis' Antwort und sie seufzt, weiß schon, dass es ihre Erinnerung ist, dass sie gehen muss.

„Schwänz," murmelt Castle in ihr Ohr und sie schnaubt ein Lachen, aber schüttelt ihren Kopf.

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich, aber es gibt kein Platz dafür bei den Weihnachtsschichten," seufzt Kate, ihre Beine unter sich entfaltend, und aufstehend um sich zu strecken.

„Danke nochmal für das Geschenk, Kate," sagt Alexis, während sie von der Couch aufsteht, um sie zum Abschied zu umarmen. „Und dass du mit uns Mittag gegessen hast."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen," antwortet Beckett, mit einer Hand über Alexis' seidenes rotes Haar fahrend, bevor sie sich zurück zieht

Castle begleitet sie zur Tür, Benny ihnen folgend, und sie lässt sich Zeit damit ihre Arme durch den Mantel zu führen, den er für sie hält, sich hinhaltend. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Weihnachten wieder genießen kann, nicht nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und besonders nicht nach dem ihres Vaters, aber zum ersten Mal in zu langer Zeit, wünscht sie, sie hätte sich nicht für die Weihnachtsschicht eingetragen.

„Komm heute Abend wieder, wenn du willst." Seine Hand an ihrem Gesicht ist mittlerweile mehr als bekannt. Die Art wie er leicht ihre Haut entlang fährt, ihre Gesichtszüge, die Suche ihres Ausdruck mit seinen Fingerspitzen überraschend angenehm.

Sie erwartete nicht, dass er einen Schlüssel in ihre Hand legt und ihre Augenbrauen heben sich unter seinem Daumen, bei dem kühlen Messing in ihrer Hand.

„Jetzt musst du nicht klopfen und Benny muss nicht den gesamten Haushalt wecken, um uns von deiner Ankunft zu erzählen," sagt er schulterzuckend, sie ein wenig nervös anlächelnd. Ihr wurde nur von einem anderen Mann ein Schlüssel angeboten und sie erinnert sich noch an die Panik, die sich in ihrer Brust breitgemacht hat, das überwältigende Bedürfnis zu rennen; sie hat den Schlüssel zu Will Sorensons Apartment nicht angenommen.

Aber ihre Finger krümmen sich um Castles.

„Ich schau, was ich tun kann, aber versprich mir nicht auf mich zu warten," mahnt sie ihn leise. „Ich schaffe es am Weihnachtsabend kaum zu einer Anständigen Uhrzeit nach Hause."

Er seufzt. „Versprochen, aber ich lass meine Schlafzimmertür offen, du darfst mich gern mit einem Überraschungsüberfall wecken."

„Igitt, senk deine Stimme, Dad," stöhnt Alexis von der Couch und Kate versteckt ihr Lachen in seiner Wange.

„Nochmal, ich schau was ich tun kann. Jetzt geh dich auf die Couch zu Alexis und Benny setzen, und erfreu dich an der heutigen Sondersendung von _Ist das Leben nicht schön."_

Sie erdrückt sein Schmollen mit einem Kuss, bevor sie sich entfernt und den Schlüssel sicher in ihrer Manteltasche verstaut.

„Sei vorsichtig," flüstert er und sie dreht ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche, die noch an ihrer Wange liegt, ihre Lippen auf die weiche Haut drückend.

„Ich geb mein Bestes. Viel Spaß beim Essen mit deiner Familie."

„Ich versuch's," murmelt er in einem übertriebenen Atemzug, die Tür für sie öffnend, und sie ist fast verleitet einen Weg zu finden, zu bleiben, wieder ein Teil einer Familie zu sein.

Sie schmiert ein letztes Lächeln an seine Wange und beeilt sich stattdessen den Flur hinunter, bevor sie zu spät kommt.

* * *

Ihre Schicht ist um neun zu ende, aber um zehn ist sie in einer Morduntersuchung vergraben, die weitere drei Stunden dauert. Um Mitternacht, wirkt sie wie der Tod auf Latschen und wird von Montgomery aus dem Revier geordert, der eigentlich nicht mal selbst da sein soll. Zu müde zum Diskutieren, nimmt sie ihre Dinge auf, zieht ihren Mantel an und verlässt das Zwölfte mit einem unbekannten Gefühl von Erleichterung.

Kate hat nicht geplant zum Loft zurück zu kehren, aber fährt auf Autopilot dahin, park ihren Crown Vic in seiner Straße und begrüßt Vincent, den Türsteher mit einem müden Lächeln. Sie steckt den Schlüssel in seine Tür und schlüpft um Ein Uhr morgens geräuschlos in das verdunkelte Loft.

Sie hält sich nicht daran auf ihren Mantel in den Schrank zu hängen, lässt ihn stattdessen auf dem Sessel fallen, während ihre Füße sie durch sein Arbeitszimmer zu der angelehnten Tür seines Schlafzimmers schleifen. Kate fühlt ihr Herz beim Anblick der offenen Tür weicher werden, erinnert sich an seine Worte von vorhin aber hat es nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er es auch tut, und drückt sie auf. Castle schläft, zum Glück, sein Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, sein Arm über die leere Seite des Bettes gestreckt, und sie nimmt es als Einladung.

Sie entledigt sich ihrer Arbeitskleidung und wühlt durch seine Kommode nach einem seiner T-Shirts , und dann gleitet sie in sein Bett, schlüpft unter die Decke, und den ausgestreckten Arm, und kuschelt sich an seine warme Seite.

„Kate?" fragt er undeutlich, öffnet seine Augen und blinzelt in die Dunkelheit, und sie summt, streicht eine Hand durch sein Haar.

„Schlaf weiter," flüstert sie und er nickt, nutzt den Arm um sie herum, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, während er sich auf seine Seite dreht.

Sie lächelt in seine Brust, während er sich an sie kuschelt und einen Oberschenkel über ihr Bein legt. Wenn sie nicht so erschöpft wäre, würde sie sie umdrehen, und etwas angemessene Zeit in seinem Bett verbringen, aber den Mantel seines Körpers um sich zu haben, die Winterkälte aus ihren Knochen ziehend und sie in das Gefühl von Heimat wickelnd, ist genauso befriedigend.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kate," murmelt er, zurück in den Schlaf fallend, und sie seufzt, drückt einen Kuss gegen seine Kehle.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Castle."


	10. Chapter 10

Ihr waren nur ein paar Minuten mit Castle am Weihnachtsmorgen gegönnt, bevor sie im frühen Licht des Tages auf Zehenspitzen sein Loft verließ, um rechtzeitig in ihrer Wohnung zu sein, um sich für die Arbeit umzuziehen. Ihr Tag vergeht zur Abwechslung überraschend schnell, auch wenn der Wirbel um den Mord eines als Santa verkleideten Mannes von gestern, der von einem seiner eigenen Elfen stranguliert wurde (Castle wird das _lieben_ ), den Großteil ihrer Zeit einnimmt, wenn es so weiter geht, ist sie vielleicht in der Lage ihn zu überraschen und zum Weihnachtsessen zum Loft zurückzukehren.

Sie sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch, füllt die letzten Formulare aus, als ihr etwas ins Auge fällt.

Die Elefanten. Die hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Kate blickt von der Statue zu ihrem fast fertig ausgefüllten Formular und legt den Stift weg, greift stattdessen nach der Familie aus Figuren. Als sie sie schüttelt kann sie das klappernde Geräusch hören, das auch zu hören war, als Castle sie ausversehen umgestoßen hat. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, öffnet sie den Rücken des letzten Elefanten, den von dem ihre Mutter immer gesagt hat, er stelle sie dar.

 _Sie sind eine Familie, Katie. So wie wir._

Das bunte Oberteil öffnet sich und etwas fällt aus der Verankerung des Elefantenkörper auf die Oberfläche ihres Tisches. Kate stellt die Elefanten ab und nimmt die Kassette, sucht nach einem Zeichen, einer Beschriftung.

„Yo Becket, was hast du da?"

Esposito beobachtet sie neugierig von seinem Tisch aus. Ryan ist mit seiner Familie fort, das Team um ein Mitglied weniger zurücklassend, aber sie bezweifelt nicht, dass ihr anderer Kollege ihr den gleichen Blick zuwerfen würde, während sie verwirrt auf die Kassette in ihrer Hand starrt.

„Hast du vielleicht einen Kassettenspieler?" fragt sie stattdessen.

„Nein," höhnt Esposito. „Aber Montgomery. Hab mal einen in seinem Büro gesehen."

Kate steht von ihrem Tisch auf, die Kassette in ihrer Faust, und marschiert zum Büro ihres Captains. Roy ist den Tag nicht da, genießt die Feiertage mit Evelyn und den Kindern, aber sie hat Zugang zu seinem Büro für Notfälle und sie findet den Kassettenspieler in der mittleren Schublade seines unverschlossenen Schreibtisches.

Montgomery scherzt immer darüber, dass sie bald seinen Platz einnehmen wird, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könnte, diesen Platz als Captain jemand anderem zu übergeben, aber als sie an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und die Kassette in den Spieler legt, findet sie die Idee immer noch nicht gut.

Für einen Moment zögert sie, an dem Tisch ihres Captains mit dem Kassettenspieler in der Hand. Ihr Magen ist mit Nerven verknotet, Furcht klettert ihre Wirbelsäule hoch. Sie weiß nicht was auf dieser Kassette ist, aber wenn sie in den Elefanten war, gehörte sie wahrscheinlich ihrer Mutter, und sie weiß bereits mit sinkender Sicherheit, dass es nichts Gutes sein kann.

Sie drückt Play.

* * *

Sie hat nicht geplant Weihnachten mit Castle und seiner Familie zu verbringen, aber nach der Katastrophe auf dem Revier, nachdem sie die Verhaftung mit angesehen hat, nachdem sie über Brackens Mitwirkung informiert wurde, nachdem sie fast zwanzig Minuten eine Panikattacke auf der Frauentoilette niedergekämpft hat, konnte sie nicht einfach nach Hause gehen. Der Gedanke daran zu ihrem leeren Apartment zurückzukehren erregte Übelkeit in ihr und am Ende ist sie durch die Stadt gewandert, wusste schon wo sie enden würde.

Sie klopft an die Tür bevor sie es sich anders überlegen kann, hofft mit allem was sie hat, dass er derjenige ist, der aufmacht, nicht seine süße Tochter, oder seine einladende Mutter. Sie braucht _ihn_.

Die Tür schwingt auf und sie senkt ihren Kopf reflexartig.

„Kate?"

 _Gott sei Dank._

„Woher weißt du immer, dass ich es bin?" gluckst sie, noch immer über ihre Augen wischend, aber die Feuchtigkeit entweicht trotzdem.

„Ich kann deine Schuhe hören und ich weiß wie du riechst, was ist los? Warum weinst du?" murmelt Castle, verlässt die Tür und tritt in den Flur, bis er sie erreichen kann.

Seine Hand ist sofort an ihrem Gesicht, seine Handfläche sich mit geübter Leichtigkeit um ihren Kiefer legend, sein Daumen unter ihrem Auge wischend, ein paar frische Tränen auffangend.

„Kate."

Sie tritt näher zu ihm, bevor die Schluchzer die Barriere ihre Lippen übertreten können, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in die Wärme seines Pullis, kuschelt sich in die Umarmung, als seine sich Arme um ihren zuckenden Körper schlingen.

„Die Kassette," würgt sie hervor gegen seine Kehle. „Als du meine Elefanten umgeworfen hast, hast du eines der Fächer gelockert. Da war eine Kassette."

„Eine Kassette," wiederholt er, hält sie mit einem Arm an ihrer Taille fest, beruhigt sie mit dem Streichen seiner Finger durch ihr vom Schnee feuchtes Haar.

„Ein aufgenommenes Geständnis. Versteckt in den Elefanten auf meinem Schreibtisch. Der Mann, der meine Mutter getötet hat, Rick. Es ist alles da."

Er spannt sich an, der Arm um sie festigt sich, und sie kann ihre Schluchzer nicht länger zurückhalten.

* * *

Alexis und Martha tun so als hätten sie kein Wort in der offenen Tür zum Loft gehört, geben vor ihre geröteten Augen und ihre mit Mascara verschmierten Wangen nicht zu bemerken, aber sie beide drücken sie extra fest, als sie mit ihren gewöhnlichen Umarmungen begrüßen. Castle hat sie mit Resten ihres Weihnachtsessens gefüttert, Martha hat ihr ein Glas ihres besten Weins eingegossen und Alexis hat sie mit einer Show von Benny und seiner Sammlung von Weihnachtspullis zum Lachen gebracht, und es war schön gewesen. Es war ohne Frage das beste Weihnachten, das sie seit Jahren hatte, und es hat den verwirrenden Wirbel von Schmerz, der ihre Brust überwältigte, gedämpft.

Sie hat Castle nie die ganze Geschichte zum Fall ihrer Mutter erzählt, nicht jedes herzbrechende Detail, aber nachdem seine Tochter sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, hat er sie in seine Arme genommen, sie gehalten während der Damm, der die Tränen zurückhielt wieder aufbrach und sie sein Shirt zum zweiten Mal tränkte.

Er weiß jetzt alles. Und sie ist noch immer erschüttert, noch immer betäubt von dem Betrug ihres Captains, der die ganze Zeit ein Teil der Verschwörung war, und das finale Aufdecken der Wahrheit, die sie so viel Jahre gesucht hat, aber mit Castle an ihrer Seite, fühlt sie sich endlich, als könnte sie wieder atmen.

Sie beschließt zu bleiben, als er ihr Extrakleidung aus seiner Kommode zum Schlafen anbietet. Sie enden nur wenige Minuten später auf dem Boden, dank ihres Beharrens, aber seine Haut an ihrer ist genug um sie unter der vertrauten ägyptischen Baumwolle seiner Decke warm zu halten.

„Bist du okay?" murmelt er danach, seine Finger durch ihr Haar fahrend, seine Hand entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule gleiten lassend.

Sie nickt, weiß, dass er das auf dem Kissen, das sie teilen, fühlen kann, und er wandert mit seiner Hand die nackte Haut ihres Rückens entlang, folgt der Spur ihrer Wirbelsäule, bis er ihren Nacken erreicht und seinen Daumen über die sensible Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr streichen kann.

„Es fühlt sich nur so … surreal an," gesteht sie, ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk an ihrem Kiefer krümmend, ihren Kopf drehend um einen Kuss gegen seinen Puls zu drücken. „Ich habe angefangen zu glauben, ich würde nie Gerechtigkeit für sie finden und jetzt wird der Mann, der sie und so viel andere umgebracht hat, ins Gefängnis gehen."

„Weihnachtswunder?" murmelt er und sie erfreut sich an dem Grinsen, das sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreitet. Das wirkliche Wunder hier, ist dass sie lächelt, wenn sie sich ohne ihn wahrscheinlich in ihrem leeren Bett zusammengerollt hätte, ausgehöhlt und wund.

Kate seufzt und schiebt eines ihrer Knie zwischen seine, als sie sich näher drückt, ihre Stirn an den Kamm seines Schlüsselbeins lehnt.

„Nein, nur du," betont sie. „Ich hätte es ohne dich nicht rausgefunden."

„Kate," er sagt ihren Namen wie ein Tadel, aber lockert den Arm um ihren Rücken. „Ich habe nichts dazu beigetragen. Es warst alles du."

„Vielleicht war es Schicksal," witzelt sie und seine Braue zieht sich bezaubernd zusammen.

„Du glaubst nicht an Schicksal."

„Ich glaube an was auch immer mich zu dir geführt hat," murmelt sie in die empfindliche Stelle unter seinem Kiefer.

„Du glaubst an Benny."

Ihr eigenes Lachen erschrickt sie und Castle grinst, so stolz auf sich selbst, und sie muss ihre Fröhlichkeit mit seinem Mund dämpfen, es in den einladenden Druck seiner Lippen begraben.

„Oh, dein Geschenk!" sagt er plötzlich, ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal flüchtig küssend, bevor er sich im Bett aufsetzt, seine Boxer Shorts beim ersten Versuch vom Boden aufhebt und ohne Probleme aus dem Schlafzimmer in sein Arbeitszimmer joggt.

Kate lehnt sich über den Rand seiner Seite des Bettes, klaut seinen Pulli vom Boden, während er in seinem Schreibtisch kramt, den weichen Stoff, der nach ihm riecht, über ihren Kopf zieht und auf seine Rückkehr wartet.

Castle kommt mit einer verpackten Schachtel in seiner Hand zurück getrottet, eine glänzende rote Schleife oben drauf. Er händigt ihr das Geschenk mit einem aufgeregten Grinsen und klettert dann neben sie, seine Stirn runzelnd, als er neben sie schlüpft.

„Du hast dich angezogen?" ächzt er, seine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter fallen lassend und sie lacht leise, dreht sich um ihre Lippen auf seinen Kopf zu drücken.

„Es ist dein Shirt, wenn das ein Trost ist," murmelt sie in sein Haar und er summt, tief und kehlig.

„Ich wette das ist wirklich sexy."

Kate grinst und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schachtel in ihrem Schoß. Er hat gesagt er hat ihr ein Geschenk besorgt, aber sie hat das nach ihrem Weihnachten gestern Morgen und dem, was heute auf dem Revier passiert ist, völlig vergessen. Aufregung flattert in ihrem Magen, während sie einen Nagel unter die Lasche des Papiers mit Zuckerstangen gleiten lässt, das Material aufschneidend.

Es ist so lange her, seit jemand ihr ein echtes Geschenk gemacht hat.

Castle hebt seinen Kopf bei dem Geräusch, sein Blick auf die langsame Arbeit ihrer Hände gerichtet, und sie grinst, lässt sich Zeit um ihn verrückt zu machen.

„Kate," schnaubt er, streckt sich nach der Schachtel, aber sie hält sie außer Reichweite von ihm.

„Okay, hör auf mich zu hetzen," grinst sie, nimmt sich einen kurzen Moment, um ihr Lächeln gegen seine Wange zu drücken, bevor sie das Papier ihm zu liebe aufreißt.

Das Fehlen von Festpapier bringt eine weiße, rechteckige Schachtel zum Vorschein, aber als sie den Deckel öffnet, sieht sie einen hübschen, schwarzen Ordner. Neugierig nimmt sie den Ordner aus seiner Verpackung, die sie zur Seite legt, und legt ihn in ihren Schoß. Sie schaut aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm, bevor sie den Deckel öffnet, versucht seine Reaktion einzuschätzen, bemerkt die Nervosität hinter seiner Erwartung.

„Ich habe angefangen zu schreiben, den Tag nachdem ich dich getroffen habe," gesteht er, nachdem er hört, wie sie den Ordner öffnet, die erste Seite ausgestellt.

 _Heat Wave_ von _Richard Castle_

Kates Mund fällt, ein Atem von Überraschung entweicht ihren Lungen. Es ist ein Buch, der Ordner in ihrem Schoß, der hunderte von Seiten enthält ist wirkliche Geschichte.

„Mein Editor ist letztes Wochenende fertig geworden, aber ich wusste, es wäre zu Weihnachten nicht ansatzweise fertig für die Veröffentlichung, als hoffe ich, der direkt-aus-dem-Drucker-Look stört dich nicht," scherzt er, seine Brust gespannt an ihrer Schulter, sein Atem gefangen, und sie muss sich zu den Seiten wenden, die scharfen schwarzen Worte verfolgend, die das weiße Papier schmücken, die an ihren Augen vorbeifliegen. Ihre kurze Entdeckungsreise endet auf der Widmungsseite und dann verschwimmen ihre Augen mit Tränen.

 _Für KB:_

 _Du halfst mir zu sehen, was das Wort ‚außergewöhnlich' wirklich bedeutet._

Sie stellt sicher, dass das Buch sicher an ihrer Seite liegt und dreht sich dann, schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals, gießt ihre Anerkennung, ihre Liebe für ihn, in die Bucht seines Mundes, bis er sie beide zurück auf sein Kissen senkt.

„Der Moment an dem ich dich getroffen habe," flüstert sie, sanft lächelnd, als er tapfer versucht ihre Tränen zu fangen, sie alle weg zu wischen. Es ist das zweite Mal innerhalb von drei Stunden, dass sie sich bei ihm ausweint, der arme Mann. „Da ist mein Leben außergewöhnlich geworden."

„Bring mich nicht zum Weinen, Kate," murmelt er, zu schnell blinzelnd. „Ich war so gut darin heute männlich zu sein."

Sie lacht und wischt über seine Augen, bevor sie ihren Kopf in die Mitte seiner Brust ablegt, im Schlaflied seines Herzschlags schwelgend.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist," murmelt er in ihren Kopf, seine Finger durch die lockigen Strähnen ihres Haares führend.

Kate seufzt und kuschelt sich tiefer an seine Brust, der Arm um ihre Schulter sich fester ziehend. Sie hat eine Handvoll Nächte in seinem Bett verbracht seit sie ihre Beziehung auf ein etwas intimeres Level gebracht haben, aber sie hat sich noch nie so geliebt gefühlt, so sicher, wie sie es genau jetzt tut. Sie denkt ihrer Mutter würde sich für sie freuen, wäre sogar Stolz, und zum ersten Mal erkennt sie, sie mag vielleicht kaputt sein, aber sie fühlt sich endlich ganz.

„Ich auch," gibt sie zu, hebt ihren Kopf um sich vor zu beugen, einen weiteren Kuss gegen seine Lippen zu wischen.

Ricks Hände legen sich um ihre Wangen und sie bleibt still, erlaubt ihm seine normale Routine ihr Gesicht nachzuziehen, Finger mit Ehrfurcht wandernd sich sehnend, während sie über ihre Haut fahren.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich sehen."

Kate schüttelt ihren Kopf und lehnt sich näher, stößt seine Nase mit ihrer an, in seiner liebsten zärtlichen Geste.

„Du siehst mich besser als jeder sonst."


End file.
